Heart Without A Beat
by Soccerfan987
Summary: Brady heard what Mikaya had to say about him to Candace but doesn't leave, he changes by pushing everyone who ever loved and cared about him away, while thinking no one cares about him.
1. Shattered

Chapter 1

Shattered

Brady's Point Of View (POV)

I came back from my mission to find Mikayla and tell her how I really feel until I heard how she really felt. I walked through the castle doors I saw Boomer but wasn't in a mood to talk but of course he was...

"Hey Brady wanna see.."

I just stormed up the stairs then went to the bathroom, and looked in the mirror.

"Am I really that immature?"

I sighed then went to my closet and was prepared to pack and leave this stupid island but I stopped when I realized I couldn't do that to Boomer, leave him alone to deal with this island he would hate me. I can't put Mikayla before Boomer.

I took my iPod then put the song Don't Wake Me Up by Chris Brown on while I searched the internet on how to be more mature when an ad popped up for this set of clothes, a black leather jacket, a black t-shirt, black jeans with chains, and black boots. For some reason something that I would never wear caught my eye, it could be the fact that my heart was shattered into a million pieces but I bought it anyways, it would come in 6-7 hours.

I went back to the mirror and thought about the new outfit and how it would look on me the clothes might make me seem like a different person because it's not me. But that's what I need isn't it? If I just look different than that wouldn't be enough I have to act different too. Since black is a depressing colour I would be depressed more than usual wouldn't have that stupid goofy grin and I wouldn't be the same dork I was since the day I was born.

I would have a second chance which is something I needed, I won't have to worry about what Mikayla, Boomer, Mason, or anyone think of me. I would need more than one outfit to do that though, so I went back on my iPod and ordered more black boots and sneakers, more black leather jackets, more black t-shirts, and some sunglasses, and more jeans. That would do for now I thought but there was something that was telling me this wasn't a good idea I turned my head back to the mirror and saw my reflection telling me not to change that there was nothing wrong with me.

It was right, my self-conscious, there was nothing wrong with me.. not anymore anyways. I looked back at my iPod and finished the orders than threw it at the mirror it shattered into a million pieces like my heart, I can't even look at myself, a wimp weak kid who was bullied since the day school started, can't even get a girl to like me I'm a coward.. No wait.. I was a coward because the poor excuse for a kid that I was doesn't exists anymore, he was erased from my memory. I looked at the ground and saw all the glass shattered and spread on the floor around my feet. I picked one piece up and stared at the reflection knowing this would be the last time I would see that wimp in the mirror.

I would show no emotion, which would make everything easier, When I face Boomer I wouldn't cry because we wouldn't share anymore of those stupid moments which we loved so much, because I've changed we would probably barley talk, it's hard to talk to Boomer without smiling, but I don't smile anymore.

I wouldn't have to face Mikayla without my heart shattering into a million pieces because there was no heart to shatter anymore. That person was gone and would never come back. I threw my iPod at the mirror, and it _**Shattered**_. I heard a gasp at my doorway I saw_ her_ standing there with _him_ staring at me but.. I don't care anymore.

* * *

_**Trust me the chapters will get longer as the story goes on.**_

_**I think I should keep going but my opinion doesn't matter so you tell me.**_

_**Should I bring Boz into the story?**_

_**Feel free to review good or bad it all helps.**_


	2. Broken

_Previously On Heart Without A Beat_

I threw the mirror at the wall then heard a gasp at my doorway, I saw _her_ standing there with _him_ staring at me but.. I don't care anymore.

Chapter 2

Broken

Brady's Point Of View (POV)

My brother stood there staring at me like an idiot.

"Brady wh..what happened, why are you dressed like that?"

I looked back on the ground where all the glass was, I saw my iPod, when I picked it up there was broken bits of glass on it which left a lot of little cuts on my right hand, but I didn't feel any pain that's probably a benefit of a broken heart, you don't feel anything.

I put my ear buds in my ears then walked up to the door, I waited for one of them to move but they stood there like two idiots, so I just pushed past my brother. I looked back at my hand and saw blood dripping from it so I went downstairs to get something to wrap my hand in. I went to the infirmary and wrapped my hand in hospital bandages.

I walked out of the castle while listening to Stronger by Kelly Clarkson I jogged for a bit then slowed down when I came to a larger building in the village, I read the sign "Kinkowan Library", I walked in and saw the rows of shelves full of books. I figured it wouldn't hurt to get smarter, so I found a book on the art of fighting, I found a lot more of them but this one caught my eye it was bigger than the other ones and all black. I walked up to the librarian and gave her the book.

"I'd uh I wanna borrow this book"

"Library card please"

"I don't have one but I am the king of kinkow if that counts?"

"Of course my king I apologize" she said while curtsying.

"You don't have to apologize could I just have the book?"

She handed me the book and told me to return it whenever I want. I took it and walked out the door, I walked up to the beach and sat down, I opened the book and read page after page, to be honest there were a lot of words that I didn't understand which made me feel stupid, but that could be fixed unlike other things, I thought as I held my hand to my heart.

I decided I should probably start going to school, I knew Boomer wouldn't want to come because well he's Boomer, and it would make it a lot easier to avoid talking and hanging out with him so I decided I would start school.

I heard my name being called by 3 voices that were all too familiar but I didn't care I looked at my iPod and saw the time, 11:47pm, I was gone for a long time but it makes sense since I'm almost finished this book so I just walked away from their voices somewhere further in the jungle where I knew they wouldn't find me. My new clothes would come soon so I just started trying out all the things I learned in the book that I actually understood.

It felt weird hitting the air but to me it seemed like I was doing most of the moves right, but I would need to know a lot more fighting moves and different skills to be who I want, in a couple of weeks I would be a new person with nothing left to remind me of the poor excuse for a kid that I was, except for the broken heart and hand.

I took the hospital bandages off my hand and saw the glass left a couple of scars, but it didn't hurt at all. I walked back to the castle and saw that the mail had arrived I pried open the box and saw a couple of boxes with my name on them. I took them all to my room when I got there I looked at the clock and saw that it was 11:59pm it was soon to be a brand new day as I was soon to be a brand new person. I opened all the boxes and saw everything I needed was there, I started to put it all in my closet when I came across my old clothes. I forgot that I needed to decide what to do with them, I thought until it came to me, I would burn them.

Mikayla's Point of view (POV)

Dad this is useless we've been looking for Brady for like 8 hours he's probably already back at the castle let's just go.

"Okay Mikayla just after we stop off at the library"

"Noooooooo Mason we can't go to the library it would be embarrassing to see a king there"

"Boomer stop complaining you can just wait outside and sign autographs for the villagers."

"Fine"

We got to the library and dad immediately bolted off to a shelf that was close by the entrance which is where I was standing before I walked over to Jane, the librarian.

"Hey Jane been busy?"

"No it's been a slow day but you know I love my job"

"Yeah so have you seen king..." I stopped myself, why would she have seen King Brady he doesn't even know where the library is.

"Excuse me Jane, I need your help" My dad said

"Yes of course, how can I help you?"

"I was looking for the art of fighting book, but it's not in the same place it was yesterday"

"That's because King Brady took it out a couple of hours ago."

I was so shocked, I swear my mouth dropped so much it probably hit the floor. I had to know what happened. I asked my dad if I could talk to Jane alone, he told me it was fine that he would just go find another book.

"You mean Brady as in the King?"

"Yes I am quite positive I said _King_ Brady didn't I?"

"Well yeah it's just that King Brady doesn't really read, and he definitely wouldn't get a book as big as that one was, and I'm sure it wouldn't be on fighting."

"I'm sorry Mikayla but I don't think it's your place to say that, are you implying that he's dumb?"

"No..no..it's not..well.. No I didn't mean that, I just wanted to know if you knew which way he was going?"

"No all I know is that the hospital bandages on his hand were getting more red as I was talking to him. I'm positive he was bleeding but it's none of my business and I didn't think I should tell him he should go see a doctor, considering he didn't look hurt."

I was confused, how didn't he look hurt, last time I saw him he had glass all over his hand, Brady would've cried wouldn't he?

"Can you tell me how he looked Jane, was he sad, mad or something?"

"Sadly I cannot help you there because while I was talking to him about the book and him not having a library card.."

I couldn't help but let out a small laugh knowing that Brady would never have a library card and wouldn't know that to get a book you needed a library card.

"Ahem.. as I was saying, he had no emotion while he spoke, he had no expression on his face, it was pretty much a blank stare like.. he was **_B__roken_**."

I said thanks to Jane as my dad took out his book we walked out of the library and saw Boomer asking people if they wanted his autograph there was like 1 or 2 people who did but the rest just walked past him.

"Time to go my king" I told Boomer but as we walked back to the castle my dad and Boomer were more ahead because something kept playing over and over in my head "Like.. he was broken" no I shook my head Jane must've been wrong her eyes needed to be checked because Brady broken, _it just doesn't make sense_ I thought as I walked up the stairs to the kings bedroom with Boomer as my dad disappeared into his room to read his book.

We saw a teenage boy sitting in Brady's bed, the boy was wearing all black and reading a black book, I couldn't see the cover from the door but as I stepped closer to see the title Boomer stepped in front of me, he started to yell things like WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? and THAT IS MY BROTHER, KING BRADY'S BED, Boomer must've noticed that the boy wasn't listening because he went up to the boy and threw his book to the floor, just then his mouth dropped about 10 feet, mine stayed closed but my eyes widened. _Now this right here didn't make sense._


	3. Empty

_Previously on Heart Without A Beat_

Boomer must've noticed that the boy wasn't listening because he went up to the boy and threw his book to the floor just then his mouth dropped about 10 feet mine stayed closed but my eyes widened. _Now this right here didn't make sense._

Chapter 3

Empty

Brady's Point Of View (POV)

I was laying on my bed new clothes on while I was reading the rest of my book then I heard yelling from my brother Boomer, he was trying to get me off my bed he spoke to me like I was a stranger but like I said the clothes would make me seem like a different person I just tuned my brother's voice out and kept reading the next thing I know my book goes flying across the room while my brother mouth dropped open and Mikayla was staring at me wide-eyed I knew people would be surprised.

Mikayla's Point Of View (POV)

I stood there staring at the boy, I mean Brady taking in his new look, all black, this wasn't the Brady I knew. The book he was reading was the book my dad was looking for, the book about fighting, a book? Was this even Brady?

I opened my mouth to speak but Boomer beat me to it.

"Brady what are you wearing?"

Nothing not even a shrug of the shoulders, like me and Boomer weren't even in the room he just stood up and grabbed his iPod, picked up his book, and tried to leave but I stopped him by blocking the doorway.

"Brady your brother asked you a question, now he's waiting for an answer and so am I"

Silence again but this time instead of just standing there he walked to his closet opened it then took a pair of sunglasses out of his closet then tried to close it but before he could Boomer took 2 steps towards it and kept constantly blinkly as if he saw a ghost, he rubbed his eyes then practically threw himself at Brady's closet he scanned it as fast as he could, then just stood there staring at all the black clothing, he just gasped.

"Brady where are all of your clothes"

Brady walked up behind Boomer than shut his closet door, then walked back up to me while he put his sunglasses on and put his ear buds in both of his ears not even acknowledging me but I wasn't about to let him go.

"Mikayla just let him go he doesn't want to talk to us"

"Then we'll make him" I put my hand on my machette in a threating way, but Brady just stood there staring right past my shoulder with a blank face.

"Mikayla please just let him go"

I moved to the side while Brady just walked out of the room, I turned my attention back to Boomer who just sat on his bed than he spoke.

"I know what's wrong with him"

He then rushed to the balcony and looked up into the sky, he turned back than looked at me confused he put his head down than sat on his bed once again.

"What my king? Is it raining outside?"

"No I just thought maybe the twin moons were back because of the way Brady was acting"

"But there not so what's wrong with him?"

"That's the thing! He's my brother, my twin I'm suppose to know everything about him but the only thing I know is that he left for a walk as Brady than came back as someone different."

I walked out on the balcony as Boomer decided to call it a night I saw Brady sitting on the throne and reading his book I took his look in once more, I'll never get use to those clothes, but maybe Jane was right because when me and Boomer where talking to him he showed nothing no emotion he didn't even talk just a blank face, was Jane right when she said he was broken?

I walked down to the throne room grabbed an apple than sat on the couch staring at Brady.

"Uhh hey I was just wondering if you wanted to talk?"

Again nothing but silence, this time I wasn't too surprised by it, I wasn't really expecting an answer but he acted like I wasn't there, like I didn't walk into the room, like I didn't say a single word. He just turned up his music loud enough so that even I could hear, he was listening to the song Dark Side by Kelly Clarkson. That's all it probably is, it's just his dark side which will be gone in the morning right?

I went back inside after a storm started but Brady was still outside reading, it started raining harder and harder but Brady didn't care he just closed his book and put it on the table next to him he probably couldn't read it anymore because of all the rain or because he actually finished the book. He put his iPod in his pocket and then put the ear buds in his pocket he was just sitting there in the storm like there was nothing else in the world that mattered more than sitting there staring at a brick wall.

Brady's Point Of View (POV)

I just finished my book I put it down than turned my iPod off. The rain was peaceful I knew no one would bother coming outside in a storm to talk to me. I know I'm soaked right now but I don't care, this quiet is what I needed until it was interrupted by something crashing into one of the pillars behind me. I didn't even turn my head to see what was wrong because it didn't concern me and I didn't care.

Boomer's Point Of View (POV)

I woke up when I heard thunder starting I turned my head and saw that Brady wasn't sleeping I went to my balcony and watched him sit there in the rain like nothing mattered anymore, that's how he acts now ever since he left on what he told me was a very important mission he never came back the same. I heard a crash which startled me but not Brady he just sat there I turned my head and saw a boat crashed into the pillars.

I screamed while running down the hall looking for Mason. I heard the thunder stop then I saw Mason and Mikayla heading for the throne room so I followed them, we got outside to see people getting out of the boat that crashed, I turned my head to Brady who was still sitting there with his back to us like nothing happened.

When a guy with orange hair kinda taller than me stepped out, he introduced himself as Boz King of Mindu, he told about how the storm brought their ship here. Just when we started to introduce ourselves Brady got up I thought he was going to introduce himself, but he just walked past us. So I introduced him instead,

"That's Brady my brother, and co-king of Kinkow with me being the other co-king, were twins. "He's not usually like this, but he'll be back to normal soon for sure!"

When I complimented him on his shirt and told him there was dirt on it he pulled it up examining it, he wiped the dirt off then told us that he made it himself he was gonna tell us how but everyone just gasped then I guess I realized why they all did that when I saw their eyes staring at King Boz's belly button. He had a kinkowan birth mark like me and Brady! But of course mine isn't on my belly button it's...

"What are you are staring at?"

"Oh my belly button, you see I had this since the day I was born I know awesome right?"

Brady's Point Of View (POV)

I left the throne room because when the storm stopped so did the quiet everyone came outside screaming and stuff. I sat there for a couple of minutes than just wanted to leave so I did I had to push past Boomer to do it but I didn't care, I walked up to my room and sat in my bed with my wet clothes on, I heard a loud gasp, something must've surprised them.

I walked around my room I wanted to get another book now, but I'm sure the library would be closed. I would go first thing in the morning after my jog.

I sat down at my table and took out a notepad, I wanted to write anything to describe my new life. I wrote down one thing but it wasn't a feeling because I didn't have those anymore it was one word. One simple word that would describe me for the rest of my life **_"Empty"_**

I remembered that before I went down to the throne room I needed to use the bathroom but then I heard Boomer talking to Mikayla about how I changed, so I just left.

_He's right, but all I know is that I'm not the same_ guy_ anymore, pain changed me._

* * *

**_The next couple of chapters will be longer I wanna thank you guys for the reviews._**


	4. Fearless

**_This chapter isn't one of my best but they get better, bare with me while I get through my writers block _**

* * *

_Previously on Heart Without A Beat_

I sat down at my table and took out a notepad, I wanted to write anything to describe my new life. I wrote down one thing but it wasn't a feeling because I didn't have those anymore it was one word. One simple word that would describe me for the rest of my life _**"Empty"**_

I remembered that before I went down to the throne room I needed to use the bathroom but then I heard Boomer talking to Mikayla about how I changed.

_He's right, but all I know is that I'm not the same guy anymore, pain changed me._

Chapter 4

Fearless

Boomers Point of view (POV)

I just found out I have another brother and he's half monkey pretty awesome right, maybe awesome enough to get Brady out of his funk. I walked up the stairs with Boz and Mikayla following me I came across Brady sitting at his table staring at a piece of paper, not too busy right?

"Hey bro this is Boz our long lost brother he's uhh half monkey and the storm was Kinkows way of bringing him back to us awesome right?"

I waited for a response but I didn't get one just Brady staring at his paper like nothing else mattered I couldn't take it anymore.

"Brady we need to talk, but you won't so just listen to me, you left for a walk a couple days ago as your old self, the brother who was there for me when I needed him then came back as someone I don't even recognize what's with that?"

"You didn't even move let alone flinch when that boat crashed into Kinkow you sat there staring at a brick wall, I was so scared when I heard that crash and I was up in my room where I would be safe if it was an army of tarantula people or something, where's my brother the funny, happy, scared one?"

Nothing but silence..

"Stop staring at that dam paper and answer me NOW!"

He stuffed the paper into his pocket than just walked out of the room, I stood there staring at the floor I turned around after a minute or 2 to see Boz and Mikayla looking at me worried.

_Mikayla's Point Of View (POV)_

Boomer is the king of Kinkow, but he's also a really good friend to me so for him I'm gonna find out what happened to Brady and hopefully help him.

I went to my room and sat on my bed thinking of a way to be able to talk to Brady and convince him to listen for once I wanted to know what he wrote so I went back to his room and look around on his desk for it when I remembered that he put it in his pocket before he left. When I was walking out of the kings bedroom I heard my dad shouting for me so I went down to the throne room and saw him standing there with his arms crossed.

"Yes daddy?"

"Weren't you suppose to be somewhere?"

"I don't think so.. was I?"

"What about your guard shift?"

"Ohh.. yeah but technically I'm only like 10 minutes late I'll just go now BYE"

I ran to my room to get my machete, I ran past the throne room so I wouldn't have to talk to my dad anymore. I was in the middle of my guard shift when I saw a shadow I immediately took my machete out and held it up in case of danger, but there was no danger just Brady.. I was certain it was Brady because it was kinda hard to see because of the black clothes but I followed him anyways at a safe distance where he wouldn't see me.

_Brady's Point Of View (POV)_

I just left the castle and am walking through the jungle I stopped walking and looked around to see where I was but I was lost I guess.. cool, I came across a cliff I read about this is the Great Book once, it was called The Forbidden Cliff, because a long time ago there was a warrior who went up and never got down turns out you can only climb up you can't climb down and of course if there's a way in there's a way out right? The way out was jumping over the cliff. I came to the base of the cliff and thought about what my brother was talking about I only really heard the rest of it because I wasn't really listening at first.

He said I was scared before, but in my fighting book it says "

"To be an amazing fighter you have to overcome your fears because every day you will face new challenges"

I realized fear is an emotion and probably the hardest to get rid of, but I wanted to see if I got rid of it because if I climbed this cliff and don't second guess jumping that would mean I really did have no emotions and if I didn't lose that emotion and ended up being scared about jumping I would jump anyways to get rid of it.

I started to climb the cliff when I realized that the guy ended up dying, but I also realized that I'm not that guy who died after he hit the ground. Even if I did die it wouldn't be painful because I don't feel pain, I just looked up and focused on climbing the cliff. After about 20 minutes of climbing I reached the top, walked to the edge and looked down, the best part was I jumped and didn't even second guess it before I jumped, I just closed my eyes while I was falling and felt nothing not fear, not like I was about to scream and cry for help I just waited to hit the ground knowing that now I was **_Fearless_**.

_Mikayla's Point Of View (POV)_

I thought I lost Brady because I couldn't see him anymore, that was until I walked and found the bottom of The Forbidden Cliff, I laughed remembering how only one person dared to climb this cliff to show how much of a brave warrior he was just to end up finding out there was only one way down, but thanks to him no one would dare to climb that cliff ever again, at least I thought until I looked up only to find Brady at the top.

I moved back further and further until I could clearly see Brady standing at the top I wasn't scared because I knew he would jump but I'm scared he wouldn't realize there's no other way down, so I calmed down a bit until I saw him walk right over to the edge after he was at the top, he just looked down and jumped. Was this a suicide act?

"BRADY!? BRADY!? BRADY!?"

It was useless I started to cry realizing we lost him forever but I cried even more realizing I would have to tell his brothers they would never see him again.

* * *

**_Your all probably like why would you kill him off? But does it say that he's dead? The story isn't complete and I know this chapter probably sucks but I've written 8 in total so far, but I'm fixing them all up because I'm having writers block, but thanks for all the nice reviews, I'll keep posting if you guys want._**


	5. Reflection

_**Just a heads up the woman you read about in this chapter isn't the new person who's gonna help Brady, but she will help a bit along the way**_

_**Thanks for the reviews I really appreciate them guys, its nice to know you guys are still reading**_

* * *

_Previously on Heart Without A Beat_

It was useless I started to cry realizing we lost him forever but I cried even more realizing I would have to tell his brothers they would never see him again.

Chapter 5

Reflection

Brady's Point Of View (POV)

I opened my eyes and looked around, I let my memory come back to me as I remembered that I just jumped from the cliff, I felt fine, I felt warm but fine as if it didn't happen, as if I didn't even jump, did I? I pulled my shirt up for some confirmation and there was my answer I must've jumped because why would my stomach be bruised and bleeding? I looked behind me and realized I probably hit the rocks.

I got up and just started to walk, I didn't know how to get out of here but it didn't matter I would eventually so I just followed a path that was made here by someone with a weed whacker.

Mikayla's Point Of View (POV)

I walked through the jungle slowly sobbing, I didn't know how I was gonna tell Boomer how the brother he did everything with was gone, to never return, or how I was gonna tell Boz how the brother he never knew but wanted to know so much about and spend time with would never be there to learn about him or vice versa. But if this was a suicide act this would just make them confused because Brady would never do suicide, at least I thought.

I would first tell the guards to bring his body for a proper burying if you walk on the beach far enough there is a path past a ravine and cottage to get to the bottom. I didn't go because I wouldn't be able to look at Brady's lifeless body without breaking down.

I got to the castle but refused to go in looking like how I did now so I wiped my face with my arms to make sure there were no tear stains but you could still see them because my mascara ran down my face, I shouldn't have let Candace convince me to wear that stuff. I walked over to the beach and jumped in the water, then I walked back to the castle only to bump into my dad.

"What happened baby girl?"

"I just thought I someone in the water, um it was just Boomers party pants "

"Alright change your clothes before you get sick, Roger told me he wanted to quit being a guard because he said he never really knew what he was doing, so guess who has to train him?"

"You?"

"Yes I will be gone for a couple of days maybe a week, so please take care of Boomer, Brady and Boz, he just got here and he's already blown up the kitchen"

"Yeah dad I'll take care of them, don't worry about it"

With that he walked off with Roger and wouldn't be back for a week, I guess it will be easier to tell him about Brady later than now. He always thought of him as a son. I told the guards what they had to do and where to go they asked me what happened and I told them I'd explain later. Even though I don't know how to explain something I don't understand myself.

Brady's Point Of View (POV)

I was walking when I came across a cottage hut thing, I was getting hungry because I haven't eaten in days so I knocked on the door and waited for an answer until the door creaked open bit by bit, I saw a bowl of fruit on the dining table. I walked in and asked if anyone was home but I didn't get an answer. If this cottage was abandoned maybe I could stay here for a while.

I walked around the cottage looking for any sign of someone living there, I got my answer when a quiet voice spoke behind me.

"Can I help you young man?"

I turned around to answer when I wasn't really sure on what to say.

"Well I've been walking for a while when I came across your cottage, I knocked on your door but there was no answer, then your door opened and I saw that bowl of fruit on your table, and I haven't really eaten for days so I just wanted an apple or something, I didn't think anyone lived here, but I guess I'll go. I didn't mean to scare you, you probably thought I was a robber or something."

"No I know full well who you are Brady and if it's food you want you are welcome to stay and eat, I was just about to have my dinner if you would like to join me? I haven't had a visitor in 6 years after my son and husband passed."

"Oh I didn't know, sorry. Thanks for the invite, I could stay and keep you company if you want?"

She just nodded her head and sat down in her chair, I took the seat across from her and took an apple from the bowl, I went to take a bite when she started to speak.

"That was where my son used to sit"

I got up from the chair and told her I didn't know she just told me it was okay so I sat back down and started to eat my apple when she got up and walked over to her kitchen and took things out from her cupboards like pans and spoons and bowls, then she took out a frozen bag of peas from her freezer than walked back towards me and told me to hold it to my forehead because of the bump, then on my cheeks cause of the bruises, she turned and walked back to the kitchen she was making something to eat, she started to hum while I ate my apple then she spoke again.

"You know you remind me of my son, he looked a bit like you and was very adventurous, and brave I mean you would have to be to come around here."

"What do you mean?"

She walked back towards me with a wet cloth and held it on my lip because it was bleeding and getting swollen, than she started to talk.

"You must not have heard that old rumor then, how after my family passed I turned into some "witch" looking for revenge, but the truth is I just pushed everyone away, because I was scared, scared of letting myself care again, that once it would all just get taken away again, like my family."

I stopped eating to take everything she just said in, she pretty much said that after she lost everyone that mattered to her she gave up on everything, she hasn't even had a visitor in 6 years.

"You know I'm not a real witch, it's just a rumor I didn't poison that apple if that's what you're thinking."

"No, it's just you remind me of myself I'm kinda going through the same thing right now."

"Would you like to talk about it?"

I wanted walk away like I always did when people wanted to talk but this woman might actually understand.

"Sure, what happened is that there was this girl who I loved more than anything or anyone I gave her everything, she had my whole heart even if she didn't want it which trust me she didn't, each day she would sting me with these hurtful comments, she didn't think they hurt, but they did. The next day she acted like it was nothing. Every time she turned me down my heart would break bit by bit but my confidence grew bit by bit because she never really did say anything that made me lose hope completely.

So one day I wanted to tell her how I felt, that it wasn't just some stupid crush. But I heard her talking to some girl, she was talking to her about how she would never date me because of this and that. It broke me entirely to know that I would never have a chance with the love of my life, or any love at all again because my heart was just shattered never to be fixed because she never said anything like that, she always gave me a bit of hope.

She didn't just break me she broke my heart, it shattered like the mirror I broke when I realized I wanted to change kinda like what you did pushing everyone away, it made everything easier on me because I have no emotions left, no heart to be broken anymore, I don't even talk to them anymore, I have a brother who probably thinks this is his fault somehow.

The day she broke my heart, it took a mirror to realize I use to be a wimp, a coward, but the thing is, I'm not anymore. Now when I look in the mirror I see something I can live with, an empty **_reflection_**. I know it probably doesn't make sense to you but it does to me."

She kept drinking her tea when I finished talking. She turned around and stared at a picture on her wall, it was her, her husband, and her son, I assumed because the kid kinda looked like me.

"I know your probably just gonna try to tell me that I'm wrong and all that."

She simply just shook her head, placed her tea down and walked back to her seat, sat down, took my hands and spoke.

"Brady you must understand that no one can tell you how to live your life, what to do, who to love, only you can do that. I could tell you many things about how your making a mistake, but the truth is I don't think you are, people cope with their problems differently, look at me I haven't had a visitor after my son and husband died until today.

I take walks every day, but it's not the same as walking with my family or friends or going to the grocery store without having people point and laugh at you because you're the "witch" who was sworn to ruin Kinkow because my family was killed, but that's not me I'm just taking my time healing and that's what you're doing, one day you will find who you will be without help from anyone, people will try to help guide you to the path they want you to have but it's your life, your choices and you are not alone no matter what you or anyone think."

"Wow you might be the only person who really understands me, do you mind if I ask you a question?"

"Not at all"

"Do you think I could come back here tomorrow? There's not really many people I talk to at home or on Kinkow."

"You can come back whenever you want to but only if you do me a favour."

"Uhm.. sure what?"

"Bring some grocery's next time you come I'm starting to run low on food."

"Okay tomorrow it is, I didn't catch your name."

"My name is Kaya."

"Little But Wise?"

"How did you know?"

"Well I was searching up the name "Kayla" when I left the L out by accident, I saw the definition. Have a nice day, and I'll be sure to come back tomorrow with some more food."

"Very well Brady you head home now and be careful, try not to hurt yourself more than you already have." She grinned before waving me goodbye.

Mikayla's Point Of View (POV)

I sat on the couch in the throne room bracing myself for when the guards come back holding Brady's lifeless body. I was just happy that the kings were taking their post-dinner nap, I wasn't able to eat anything more than a bowl of soup because I felt sick, I couldn't imagine a life without Brady. The castle doors swung open to take me out of my thoughts but before I turned my attention towards the door, I looked down, closed my eyes, than took a deep breath.

I put my head up then slowly opened my eyes and took a deep breath only to.. let it out, realizing they didn't bring him in, they probably left him in the plaza.

"Where is he Mahumma?"

"There was no one at the bottom of that cliff, no sign that anyone was even there, sorry Mikayla."

After that he left with the other guards, I was so confused where was Brady?

* * *

_**I'll post the next chapter in a couple of days **_


	6. Lonely

**I'll post 2 more chapters for the people still reading this story but be warned I'm not good at fight scenes so the eighth chapter might suck..**

* * *

_Previously on Heart Without A Beat_

I put my head up then slowly opened my eyes and took a deep breath only to.. let it out realizing they didn't bring him in, they probably left him in the plaza.

"Where is he humma?"

"There was no one at the bottom of that cliff, no sign that anyone was even there, sorry Mikayla."

After that he just left with the 2 other guards I sent with him. I was so confused, where was Brady?

Chapter 6

Lonely

_Brady's Point Of View (POV)_

Before I came back to the castle I stopped off at the library to get a library card, the librarian said I could get one with my picture or just the name of the library, I just got the name of the library, I put my library card back in my pocket when I realized the castle doors were locked, I tried knocking but there was no answer, so I left.

I was walking through the village until I came to my destination, I walked into the library heard nothing, peace and quiet, perfect. I walked over to a bookshelf when I heard my name being called.

"King Brady, have you finished your book yet?"

I turned to see who it was, it was the librarian. I did finish the book it just got wet so I'm waiting for it to dry before I can give it back to her. I just answered by shaking my head.

"Okay if there's anything you need just ask."

She was staring at me when I realized she could probably see all the bruises and cuts on my face, I took my sunglass off of my shirt, put them on, and put my hood on then headed off to the shelf where I found the fighting books. I took one off the shelf that was called "Everything You Need To Know About Weapons, I backed up to get a better look at the books on the higher shelf when I bumped into someone, my book fell out of my hand along with the guys books that I bumped into.

"Everything You Need To Know About Weapons, good book, is that all you're getting?"

I ignored him and kept scanning the shelves, when I found 3 more books. One called "Beginners Tutorial On Being A Warrior" the second one was "Intermediates Tutorial On Being A Warrior" and the last one was "Experts Tutorial On Being A Warrior". I took all 3 and was about to check them out when I was stopped by the guy I bumped into earlier.

"You want to be a warrior right? If so, I might be able to help, you well only if you want, I'm Shawn"

I turned around to face the guy speaking to me, he looked to be around 20-23 years old, I just stared at him then down at my books.

"But.. I think you need to finish those books first, you don't look too stupid considering your taking out 4 books, so finish them in a week than meet me back at this exact spot, we'll start your training then is that okay?"

I nodded my head than walked back to the check out desk where I was greeted by the librarian.

" 4 books, is that all?"

I nodded and watched as she checked each of them out, she handed them to me and offered me a bag but I just kept walking to the castle till I was met with locked doors once again. I placed on 4 books in one hand and knocked again. I waited but there was no answer so I started to walk away until the doors swung open.

Mikayla's Point Of View (POV)

I paced around the throne room thinking about how it could be possible for Brady to survive that fall, but then I started thinking that maybe the tarantula people could've gotten him. I heard a knock on the door but at this time no one would be coming to the castle so I thought it was one of Boomers pranks probably showing Boz how it's done. I ran up the stairs to find Boomer asleep and then I looked up at the rafters to find Boz asleep then at Brady's bed to find an empty bed, when I remember he jumped off but there was no body or anything at the bottom.

I ran down the stairs as fast as I could to open the doors but there was no one there anymore. So I sat back down on the couch only to take a small nap maybe for like 45 minutes until I heard another knock. I held my machete and was ready for danger. I noticed that the knocking stopped so I swung the doors open only to see Brady with his back to me.

I screamed his name and ran to him, he didn't even move but that didn't stop me I turned him around only for a couple of books to fall out of his hands, he was going to pick them up until I grabbed him and hugged him because I almost lost him.

But when I hugged him something was wrong I remembered all those other times I hugged Brady he was so warm and soft, and he always hugged me back, but now he was so cold and stiff he didn't even move when I hugged him, I thought maybe I was hurting him because of the fall he took, but maybe that didn't even happen, I wanted to know either way.

"Brady I saw you up on The Forbidden Cliff you know it's called that for a reason right?"

He bent down to pick his books up the looked at me with his sunglasses and his hood on, I took his hood off and then pull his glasses off and stared at his cut and bruised face, I gasped and tried to touch him but he just walked past me like nothing happened.

The weird thing was that when I took his glasses off I saw his eyes, I searched for a sign of the old Brady I knew and loved, yes loved, I fell hard for him. But his eyes, it was like they were slowly losing their colour, the Brown turned into a darker gray colour, I told myself it was just from the fall, so I would just let him rest and talk to him in the morning.

Brady's Point Of View (POV)

I walked up the stairs to my room only to find Boomer sleeping and some guy in the rafters sleeping it looked like the guy that Boomer was talking to this morning, Boomer was snoring like nobody's business so I just walked around the castle a bit more when I came across Lanny's old room, he rarely came to the castle anymore, he's always in Lanada. I opened his room to find it all empty. I decided I could stay here for a while. I went to my room to get a couple of boxes than put all my stuff in my "new room".

I had an extra box that I would use to bring food to Kaya, but her home seemed so plain so I went downstairs and took any books I could find than I walked to the kitchen and started to put things in the box when I was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Brady what are you doing?"

I ignored her like she wasn't even there, yeah I know everyone probably thinks I'm a jerk but I don't care, I just kept putting soup cans in the box than bags of fruits and vegetables in the box then walked past Mikayla but she kept following me all the way to my new room.

"What are you doing in Lanny's room Brady?"

I placed the box down than got my new books and came back to my new room, I sat down on the floor and started to read the beginners book when I was interrupted again.

Mikayla's Point Of View (POV)

Brady sat down to read some book, so this was my chance.

"Brady please can we talk for like 5 seconds or at least can you just listen?"

I was so surprised when he closed his book put it back in the box, then looked at me but I was more surprised when he spoke for the first time in what felt like forever.

"Okay I'll listen"

I expected to be overjoyed just to hear his voice again because I missed it so much but he spoke with no emotion, no expression. I just stared into his eyes but there was something in his eye that gave me this feeling so I asked him something that I regretted instantly.

"Brady are you **_lonely_**?"


	7. Heart Shaped Locket

_Previously on Heart Without A Beat_

I expected to be overjoyed just to hear his voice again because I missed it so much but he spoke with no emotion, no expression. I just stared into his eyes but there was something in his eye that gave me this feeling so I asked him something that I regretted instantly.

"Brady are you **_lonely_**?"

Chapter 7

Heart Shaped Locket

Brady's Point Of View (POV)

Mikayla just asked me if I was lonely, I guess it was a mistake talking to her because I was looking into her eyes and listening. Then she asks me if I'm lonely but that's not what bothered me, it the way she said it, and the way she looked at me. She looks at me like I need help, but I don't because I'm fine I don't need anyone, especially someone shattered my heart. I stood up, and picked up the box that I filled with stuff for Kaya, then walked out, I could hear Mikayla calling me back while apologizing. I didn't care for it, I just kept walking out of the castle and down the beach to the path where Kaya's house is.

I placed the box on the ground so I could knock on the door but I realized she would probably be sleeping, I didn't really want to bother her so I was about to leave when the door opened and Kaya was standing there holding a picture.

"Hello Brady, I wasn't expecting you until at least tomorrow, what happened?"

"Well I brought you this stuff and I wanted to know if I could... stay here for awhile?"

"Of course come right in"

I walked inside her cottage and placed the box on the counter in her kitchen. I told her that I brought her some cans of food along with fruits and vegetables, but also some books in case she got bored.

"Thank you Brady. I really appreciate this, you can just put the books on my table."

I placed all the books on her table when I saw the picture she was holding a couple of seconds ago. I picked it up and looked at the picture, there was a girl maybe 10 years younger than me and Kaya was standing next to her hugging her and smiling. Kaya looked younger than she is now but you can tell it's her, she looks the same, just younger, but the little girl that she was hugging looked a little like her, she was wearing a golden necklace in the shape of a heart.

"Kaya if you don't mind me asking, who is this little girl in the picture?"

She looked at me with tears forming in her eyes.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you upset." I placed the picture on the table once again

"No it's just that today isn't really a good day for me because today, 10 years ago I lost my daughter Atiya , the one in the picture that you're holding."

"I've never really heard that name before what does it mean?"

"Gift, as in a miracle, we almost lost her when she was born but she survived, she could survive anything, she loved a good challenge, and exploring like her brother. That picture was taken on her 6th birthday, you see the locket she's wearing, that was my sisters, before she passed away she told me to give it to someone special, that it would give them the courage to do anything, so I gave it to Atiya the day she was born.

But 10 years ago today, a month after her birthday she wanted to go on a walk with her brother but he was heading out to learn how to fish with my husband, their father. She asked me to come but I told her I had to make lunch because we both knew that they wouldn't catch any fish, they never did. I told her to make sure to not go far and to be back before lunch, but she never came back. I waited and waited for her but she never showed.

My husband and son went looking for her but they came back empty handed, every day I would go down the path that she would go to. She loved going to the open field that was filled with flowers, she loved flowers so much, tulips were her favourites. That field was filled with tulips so she brought me back one everyday she went. I expected one when she came back, but she never did. It gave me hope to know that she had her locket with her.

One day she asked me if the locket had magical powers because she always felt so strong when she wore it, I told her it gives you the strength and confidence to accomplish anything.. and she did, she accomplished everything she ever started. So I knew one day she would come home. That's where I go every day when I take my walks, I go down the path to the field to look, but nothing until one day 6 years ago I saw her, I thought I was going crazy but I saw her, she had the locket with her which made me so happy.

I wanted to call her name but I knew I would scare her since it's been 5 years since I've seen her. I ran back to my cottage and forgot that my husband wouldn't be back from fishing for at least 10 more minutes, so I grabbed my camera and went back to the field. She was still there so I took a picture of her, before I took it she looked at me, she was beautiful and I knew I would have my daughter back in my arms.

I called her name and she answered by saying "Mommy?" I cried in joy knowing that she remembered me. But those tears of joy turned into tears of fear when I saw her run away I thought she ran from me but then I saw tarantula people chasing her, so I ran after her until my ankle twisted. I knew I wasn't too far from the cottage and my husband would be home by now so I screamed for him.

He came to me with my son, I told them what happened and they ran towards the direction the tarantula people did. I got up so I could follow them even if my ankle hurt, when I got there all I found was my husband and son on the ground with spheres through their chests. There was nothing I could do it was too late. I not only lost my daughter again I lost my husband who was killed at age 37 and my son who was killed at age 16, he spoke to me one last time before he died he told me that dad said it was worth dying just to see how beautiful his daughter was, and that he was able to find her before he died which is all he wanted, he then told me how he never wanted me to stop looking, and how they weren't suffering nor were they in pain because they saw her again.. that's all they ever wanted.. even if it was for the last time.

I told him I would never stop till she was in my arms ago than I watched as his eyes slowly closed the last thing I ever said to them was that I love them and would never stop looking, and I never did."

"Whoa.. I'm really sorry to hear that your family was taken from you but did you ever see her again after that day?"

"No but I have this picture of her that I took when she was in the field, she was twelve but would now be 16, I know she's out there alive there's no sign she died or was killed so she out there waiting for me to bring her home."

"Could I see the picture?"

She handed me the picture and all I did was stare, she was beautiful. She had long black hair that came down past her shoulders, she had beautiful green eyes, and she was holding a flower, a tulip, I remembered that Kaya said she loved them, and she was wearing the heart shaped locket.

"She's beautiful, maybe the most beautiful girl I've ever seen." When I said that I felt something but I just pushed it away thinking it was the fact I still haven't eaten since the last time I was here.

"She was since the day she was born, I love her so much."

"And you believe she is still alive?"

"Yes, more than anything."

I took a deep breath as I stared at the picture for a while till I told her something that was more than honest it was a promise.

"I'll find her."

She took my hand as she nodded with tears in her eyes, she told me that I didn't have to but I just told her:

"I want to, you've been here for me when I needed someone to talk to and somewhere to go, so I'm gonna be here when you need me, and now all you needs is your daughter back, and I'm going to give that to you if it's the last thing I do."

She stood up and hugged me, I didn't know if I should hug her back but I did anyways. I told her I wanted to take a walk on the beach but asked her if I could take the picture. She nodded as she went back to her kitchen to put away the food I got her. I ended up just walking nowhere while looking at the picture. I came to an open field, I knew it instantly. I held the picture up in the middle of the field with Atiya in the middle I put it back in my pocket and kept walking down the field letting all the tulips glide through my fingers as I walked past them. I stopped when I stepped on something, I looked down and saw there was a small area where some tulips have been picked but they were just placed on the ground in a pile. I picked them up one at a time until I saw something under them.

It was a **_Heart Shaped Locket._**


	8. Beautiful

**This is the one with the fight scene, not one of my best chapters, but thanks for all the nice reviews!**

**P.S: After this chapter there will be a lot more Bra-Kayla scenes! For all you Bra-Kayla shippers..**

* * *

_Previously on Heart Without A Beat_

I looked down and saw there was a small area where some tulips have been picked but they were just placed on the ground in a pile. I picked them up one at a time until I saw something under them.

It was a **_Heart Shaped Locket._**

Chapter 8

Beautiful

Brady's Point Of View (POV)

I picked it up and examined it, I opened it and saw that it was empty, I thought there was supposed to be a picture inside but there wasn't. I was going to bring it back to Kaya, but it might just make her lose hope in finding her daughter, it's not like this meant she was dead... Did it?

I placed the locket in the pocket of my jacket and kept walking, I didn't know where I was but I kept walking until I came to this big tree, it was an apple tree, there was some missing so I guess someone's been eating them. I started to head back until I heard something.

I sat behind the bush that was next to me, and watched 2 tarantula people take 2 apples, one in each of their hands as they walked up to a cave. There was someone in the cave because one of the tarantula people motioned for them to come out.

I watched as a girl came out and took the apples, I stared at the girl, I think she saw me because I could see her looking at me from the corner of her eye.

"Is it.. No it can't be, if she was this far from her cottage, she would've came home."

I pulled the picture out of my pocket and looked at the picture than back at the girl, she was wearing the same white dress from the picture, and it looked like Atiya just older, there was only one way to really find out right?

Realizing the situation I instantly thought of a plan. I searched the ground for a rock and found a medium sized one, I threw it into a far bush, the tarantula people immediately heard the noise because they started to move towards it until I couldn't see them anymore, that was my cue, I ran fast but quiet making sure not to step on anything.

When I reached the cave I stepped in looking around, there was furniture that was made of logs and wood. I walked further into the cave until I saw the girl again, she was sitting on a log eating the apple that was just brought to her. She saw me and jumped back as if she was scared.

"Hey... uhh.. my name is Brady, you see the reason I'm here is because I've been talking to your mom Kaya.. you uh remember her, don't you?"

She nodded and I continued

"Well I promised your mom I would find you and bring you back home safely to her, she gave me this picture to me. I found your locket under a pile of tulips, in that field that you loved to go to."

I stopped when I saw her smile, I pulled the picture out of my pocket and handed it to her, then I reached into my other pocket and pulled the locket out, I was about to hand it to her until I heard the something, so I hid behind a pretty large rock. I watched as the tarantula people came in, looked around then left. I got up when I checked if it was safe, and handed her the locket.

She walked to this small table that looked to be made of wood, she picked up something small and walked back to me. I watched her open the locket and place this picture inside of it she then showed me it.

"This picture was taken on my second birthday, that's my mom, my dad, my brother, and that's me."

I nodded and told her that I would bring her home, I headed toward the exit but she stopped me.

"We can't, they will just kill us both."

"What do you mean?"

She sat back down on the log and asked me to sit down with her so I did, as she began to speak.

"You see one day after I into the field that you found my locket in, I was picking a flower for my mom like I used to everyday when those tarantula people came up to me so I ran until I found this cave, I hid in it then I heard them coming, they found me and one started talking I didn't know what he was saying, so he went out and got someone then came back.

The guy he brought told me that they can't let me go because of my 'powers' he pointed to my locket implying that it had powers, he then went on and told me how if they let me go there leader the mummy would be killed because of it. So I've been here ever since. They've brought me food and clothes and books, they don't hurt me physically but being away for my family it hurts me emotionally. One day I ran, I wanted to get home because I was missing my family more than anything, I got as far as the field. I saw my mom twice, the first time she just stood there.

I could tell but I'm pretty sure she thought I wasn't real because I thought she wasn't either, but then I saw her run away she fell but kept limping off. When she came back she had a camera, which proved to her I was real and it proved to me that she was too. But as I walked toward her when she called my name I saw them, the tarantula people, they were coming and I didn't want to put her life in danger so I ran until I couldn't anymore because of how tired I was, so I just hid and watched as my dad and brother cam and fought them off until they fell to the ground, slowly dying as the tarantula people tried to take me back, I begged just to speak to them one last time.

They let me go and I ran to my father and brother, I told them how much I loved them and was thankful they tried to help me, they both hugged me one last time as they told me how much they loved me, they made me promise that one day I would make it home to be there for my mom, I promised. But the only reason my dad and brother died is because one of the tarantula people screamed a word in their language and so many more of them came charging at my brother and dad. The rest of them disappeared as I walked back to the cave."

"Why didn't you just tell them that your locket didn't have these powers."

"I tried, but the only person who understood me was also taken, he was used as a translator I guess, but one day he tried to help me and they took him away, he never came back, they either let him go or killed him, the man was always there to protect me until they never brought him back."

"Well.. I made a promise to your mom, and I'm making one to you now, I will get you home no matter what it takes, I'm just going to go bring help okay?"

"No. Please don't, last time a search party came there was at least 10-15 helpers there but more and more tarantula people kept coming, everyone in that search party was killed, and I thought they were going to kill me too, but they didn't."

"They will just kill you Brady, along with everyone you bring, and probably me too."

"Then I will come alone, but I have been learning to fight and I will do everything in the next couple of days then I will return. If they kill me, then it will at least only be me dying, and I will die knowing that I tried."

"Thank you, but you should go now."

I walked out of the cave making sure not to be seen by the tarantula people, I then walked back to the cottage and explained everything that happened to Kaya, she broke down in tears a couple of times but when I finished she hugged me really tight, and thanked me for trying, but I told her that I'm not just going to try, I'm going to succeed. I walked around the village asking about a man named Shawn, one lady told me she knew a man named Shawn Adams and described him, I realized it was most likely him so I got the address from the woman and walked to his house.

I told him I needed to start the training now but not at beginners level at the expert warrior level, I offered him money and a bigger home for his family, he took it and we walked through the jungle until we reached his training area.

Mikayla's Point Of View (POV)

I walked around the castle looking for Brady but I couldn't find him. I sent the guards out to find him but they came back empty handed. I went to go tell Boz and Boomer, Boz's response was sadness and quiet but Boomer said if he knew his brother, that Brady would be back soon, but that's why I'm worried. I don't think Boomer really knows Brady anymore.. none of us do.

It has been 3 days since Brady left the castle after I asked him one stupid question, I can tell as the days pass Boomer is breaking down more and more, but he puts on a forced smile for his people, Boz didn't really know Brady so I don't expect him to be as worried as the rest of us, but he still cares.

I went on my guard shift, then came back, I wanted to talk to my dad because he would know what to do, but I just got word he would be gone for 3 more weeks, practically a month. But I made a promise to my dad, that I would take care of Brady Boz and Boomer, that I would keep them safe. So I have to find Brady, it hasn't been that long, right?

Brady's Point Of View (POV)

I get by with 3 hours of sleep everyday refusing to stop training, everyday Shawn tells me that I'm getting stronger and becoming more of a warrior in his training sessions, so I've taken it in my own hands to practice as much as I can. There was one more day until I had to save Atiya, so I spent the whole day training, before I went to save Atiya I realized that I only had the one weapon I got from Shawn, so I stole some from the castle. Although considering I am king, it's not really stealing.. I think.

I walked down the path after telling Kaya that today was the day I would be brining her daughter home, I learned a lot more about her from Kaya, how her favourite colour was blue, how she loved to sing and dance, she loved cooking, and helping people.

I reached the cave, I walked up to the tarantula people. They recognized me, but didn't move, I remembered they would only listen if I had the bat medallion but Mikayla hid that somewhere after me and Boomer found it in a box of soaps. I walked past them and into the cave, they just turned my way, I held my hand out for Atiya, and she nervously took it we started to walk out of the cave until the tarantula people realized what we were doing, one screamed and we were surrounded by 10 tarantula people.

"Brady I told you this would happen, but thank you for trying.. sadly this is the end." She whispered to me as she held onto my arm tightly.

"No this is only the beginning of you getting your life back, that man who tried to help you died, but I'm still here. I promise you that whatever happens I will always protect you no matter what. Listen.. I want you to run as soon as I tell you too."

"But what about you?"

"I'll be fine, just tell me that you understand."

She nodded, I took a deep breath and pulled out two swords, one in each hand, two tarantula people were blocking the exit to the path, so I charged at them and sliced a diagonal line on their legs, they immediately fell to the ground holding onto their legs, they were losing a lot of blood. I told Atiya to run and she did, but she tripped over something as I was fighting off the rest of the tarantula people.

I saw one of them start to walk to her but I ran to her and stood in front of her remembering the promise that I had just recently made her, wasn't going to break it that fast or ever for that matter. She seemed to be unconscious, but breathing so I fought them off one by one as I got weaker for the hits I've been taking from some of them. I couldn't see anymore tarantula people, some of the tarantula people died immediately after they I stabbed them, some were alive but crawling away, I knew more might come, but I just ran to help Atiya, she woke up after I held her head up, she asked me what happened, but before I could tell her I heard something.

I didn't know what it was because I was positive the ones that weren't dead passed out form the blood loss. I looked around the ground and saw that there was only 9 tarantula people on the ground, that's when I felt something, it was a tap on my shoulder. I thought it was Atiya but when I turned around it was a tarantula person, the tenth one, probably the biggest. He held his sphere and I reached for my sword but remembered that I left it beside Atiya, he sliced right across my chest twice but I didn't feel anything, I expected to be screaming in pain.. but nothing, I looked down to see the damage which distracted me enough for the tarantula person to take a shot at my leg.

He sliced down my left leg. All I did was watch the blood fall when I looked I saw him standing there with his sphere held up over his head waiting to kill me, but I wasn't going to let him, so I kicked him as hard as I could in the stomach, considering I'm slowly passing out myself I ran to get Atiya before I fully passed out only to find out that Atiya woke up, I picked up my sword and charged at the tarantula person, I stabbed him in the stomach, he dropped instantly. I presumed him dead until I heard a deep voice screaming the something warm coming down my back. He sliced his sword across my back. I saw black forming around my eyes. This might be the end but Atiya's still here. So I can't just wait and let myself die.

I punched the tarantula person in the stomach until he fell to the ground, I sliced his arm deep enough to cut into an artery he started to bleed instantly, and slowly passed out.

I tried to run back to Atiya but when I tried I fell immediately before remembering the cut on my leg. I tried again but fell. I knew I would keep falling, so I just limped over to Atiya, I saw that she had a cut on her shoulder but I didn't know how she got it, none of the tarantula people got to her. I made sure of it

But that didn't matter all that mattered was getting her home, I put my sword into my scabbard and picked her up. I carried her back to her house, getting weaker more and more with every step I took. She was awake but too weak to walk, so I limped while carrying her. I got to the cottage and called for Kaya, she opened the door and looked at me than at the girl I was carrying, she placed her hands on her mouth but still managed to speak.

"Brady is that.."

"Yes it's her"

"Is she.."

"No she's just hurt she took a pretty nasty fall."

She moved so I could take her in. I placed Atiya in one of the chairs while Kaya immediately ran to the kitchen to get something to wrap Atiya's shoulder in, but all she came back with was a couple of napkins. I asked her what she needed, she told me a certain kind of cream, pain killers, and hospital bandages. I went to go get it but I was stopped.

"Brady what happened to you?" Kaya asked me.

I looked down realizing she probably saw the blood starting to stain on my shirt, it might've been a black shirt but you could still see it, especially considering most was dripping on the floor.

"I'm fine just help her, she's okay but she's tired."

I limped down to the castle infirmary, I got everything I needed but was stopped _again_, this time by Mikayla.

"Brady oh thank god, your alive I was so worried. Wait what are you doing, and why is there blood on the floor?"

I knew I didn't have time for this, I just limped out carrying everything I needed, she was screaming my name over and over again but I kept going until I couldn't hear it anymore. I reached the cottage and went inside. I gave everything to Kaya. I saw that Atiya was awake so I pulled up a chair next to hers, I sat down and stared at her, she noticed though.

"Brady What's wrong?"

"Nothing, your just **_Beautiful_**."

* * *

**And before your all like "What, does that mean no Bra-Kayla?" No it doesn't mean no Bra-Kayla, it's just the girl I was telling you about in the previous chapters, she'll have a bigger part in this story though. By the way I own the characters Atiya and Kaya! Thanks for reading!**


	9. One Of A Kind

Previously On Heart Without A Beat

I reached the cottage and went inside. I gave everything to Kaya. I saw that Atiya was awake so I pulled up a chair next to hers, I sat down and stared at her, she noticed though.

"Brady What's wrong?"

"Nothing, your just **_Beautiful_**."

Chapter 9

One Of A Kind

Brady's Point Of View (POV)

She smiled weakly at me. She slowly closed her eyes as her smile faded. I shook her gently to get her to open her eyes but I got no response.

"Atiya, are you okay? Atiya?"

Nothing but silence, I knew that she cut her shoulder pretty deep considering the amount of blood she lost. She might have cut into an artery but is it enough to kill her? I reached for her hand and held it. Kaya was getting her room ready last I heard, I squeezed her suddenly cold hand gently. I continuously smoothed my thumb across the back of her hand, feeling the soft skin, as she weakly squeezed back. I let out a deep breath I didn't realize I was holding. She opened her mouth to speak but no words came out.

"It's okay Atiya you really need to rest, you shouldn't be talking anyways."

"Thank.." She took a deep breath and continued "You Brady."

Once again she smiled weakly as she slowly shifted her head to the left, and shut her eyes. But this time her smile didn't fade, but her grip on my hand tightened, as if she was scared to let go. Kaya walked into the room and took a seat next to Atiya, she sighed heavily after taking Atiya's right hand. She closed her eyes and raised her head.

"The lord sustains them on their sickbed and restores them from their bed of illness.

Dear Lord of Mercy and Father of Comfort,

You are the One I turn to for help in moments of weakness and times of need. I ask you to be with my daughter in this illness. Please send your healing Word to her. In the name of Jesus, drive out all infirmity and sickness from her body.

Dear Lord, I ask you to turn this weakness into strength, suffering into compassion, sorrow into joy, and pain into comfort for others. May my daughter trust in your goodness and hope in your faithfulness, even in the middle of this suffering. Let her be filled with patience and joy in your presence as she waits for your healing touch.

Please restore my daughter to full health, dear Father. Remove all fear and doubt from her heart by the power of your Holy Spirit, and may you, Lord, be glorified through her life."

I sat there listening to her, and as I'm listening to her I get the feeling that she didn't just cut into an artery.

"Kaya?"

"Yes Brady?"

"Is there something else wrong with her?"

"Besides the cut, Yes. She has a fever that is rising dangerously."

I got up and looked for the pocket on her dress, I pulled the locket out and put it around her neck.

"Maybe this will help." Kaya sadly smiled at me.

"She still had it. I knew she would, it might be what kept her alive all these years."

"Do you want me to take her to the Kinkow Hospital?"

"No thank you Brady, but I see that you want to help so please, go get yourself checked."

"Kaya.. I'm fine, really. No need to worry."

"You might be fine, but my floor isn't." She smiled as she looked down, I followed her eyes and saw a puddle of blood on the floor I instantly thought it was Atiya's but her shoulder was wrapped up so I guess that leaves me. I sighed and stood up, I slowly released Atiya's hand as I took one last look at her. I nodded to Kaya and headed for the door.

Mikayla's Point Of View (POV)

Here I am, in the middle of nowhere looking for Brady, considering I was the one that let him go. Stupid mistake on my part considering he might be bleeding to death somewhere when an hour ago he was standing in front of me, with some hospital bandages, and a container of something. I shouldn't have let him get away because now he might not come back. I just hope and pray that if I find him, he'll be alive, not laying on the ground bleeding out, or worse...dead.

I heard something move to the left of me so I turned and saw him. I took one step forward but realized if he saw me he might just run away. But if I knew where he was going I could find him next time, so I continued to follow as slowly and quietly as I possibly could without letting him get to far ahead.

One time he stopped and turned to look behind him, before he could see me I jumped behind a tree hoping he didn't hear me. I was still able to get a good look at him without him seeing me. He looked awful. His black shirt was much more dark, if it was even possible, there was a long cut across his chest. It seemed to be the source of the blood, at least that's what I thought until he turned around and I saw the bigger cut on his back.

I gasped loud enough for him to hear apparently, he stopped again. This time when he turned around he took a step, but instantly fell. I forgot about the cut on his leg, it seems like he did too. But now all I wanted to do was help him up, then hold him forever, so he could never leave again.

I didn't care if he saw me because right now the only thing I saw was the boy I loved more than anything having so much trouble getting up and standing without falling. I took some steps closer while watching him struggle more, when he heard my movement he instantly stopped and looked at me with those cold, empty eyes. With every step I took I saw more small cuts and bruises on his face.

I held my hand out to help him up. He didn't take it, which didn't surprise me. He just kept struggling to get up, I sighed and rolled my eyes. He might've changed his looks and personality but he was just as stubborn as before, if not more.

"I can do it myself."

"Yeah..right, I'm just offering some help, no need to be so _stubborn_."

"Yeah well no need to be so _noisy_."

My hand froze, confusion coming over me...Creasing my eyebrows in confusion, I backed myself up to look at him. "Noisy? What is that suppose to mean? I was just trying to help."

He sighed loudly "You followed me... to what, find out what I was doing?"

Reality hit me, I forgot that I was even following him. I was just focused on bringing him back to the castle. I needed to think of a lie fast because this might make him not trust me even more than he already does.

"I was on my guard shift, _doofus_." I thought my lie was pretty good until I saw him tense up when I called him a doofus, it confused me, the way he tensed up had me thinking I hit a nerve, but calling him doofus was an everyday thing.

"Where's your machete than, _guard girl_?"

I reached for my machete but there was nothing there, I was too focused on finding Brady that I didn't even bring something to protect myself, Brady seemed to be somehow smarter, so I knew I couldn't keep lying, I was never good at it anyways.

"Okay look, I was just worried about you so I came looking for you, and when I saw you I was scared you would run off again like all the other times, so I quietly followed you to make sure you were alright, happy?"

I let out a breath and took another one in. "I'm sorry for accusing you of being lonely and stuff it's just.. you changed, and I guess you were just tired of me being on your case and making you feel bad. It's just I really lo... care about you and your safety."

"So you risked your life. To what? Come out here with nothing to protect you from getting killed, because you care about me?"

"Yeah." I let out a sigh of relief realizing he didn't catch me almost saying I love him.

"Why?"

"What? What do you mean why?"

"Why this sudden interest in me? Is it because you'll lose your dads trust, or because you might lose your job when they realize I'm not staying at the castle anymore?"

"Your not staying at the... Never mind, no Brady I don't care about what my dad thinks, or my job, I just needed to know if you were alright, that's why I forgot my machete, my mind was filled with terrible thoughts of you being somewhere dying or something and I would never be able to find you."

"Okay, so you care about me. But why? A couple of days ago you wouldn't even give me the time of day let alone a single glance in my direction. Why do you care so much it made you come out here without any weapon to protect you, what made you want to risk your life to see me?"

I thought about telling him it was because I love him but he's different. When he talked about how I wouldn't even give him the time of day, I felt guilty not because of what he said, because he was right, he might not have feelings for me anymore, but I still have feelings for him. I decided I would answer his question by just telling him one of the reasons why I love him so much.

He finally managed to get up into a standing position, but he was putting all his body weight onto his right leg.

"Brady I care about you because you mean a lot to me, more than you think, but Brady I can put it into 5 words for you. "You're **_One Of A Kind_**."


	10. Unexpected

Previously On Heart Without A Beat

He finally managed to get up into a standing position, but he was putting all his body weight onto his right leg.

"Brady I care about you because you mean a lotto me, more than you think, but Brady I can put it into 5 words for you. "You're **_One Of A Kind_**."

Chapter 10

Unexpected

Mikayla's Point Of View (POV)

I swear, for a second I saw that sparkle in his eyes. But it was gone as fast as it came. I didn't know what was going to happen next so I just stood there not even realizing I was still offering my hand to him until he took it. The way our hands fit perfectly together as our fingers intertwine, is proof that his hand was meant for mine to hold.

"So where were you headed?" I wanted to take him back to the castle where I could help him but what he said next relieved me.

"The hospital."

"Would you mind if I walked with you there?"

He just shrugged his shoulders, which I took as a yes. I started along the path towards the hospital but stopped when I thought I was going too fast.

"Sorry, didn't mean to _hurt_ you. We'll go slower cause of your leg okay?"

"You didn't hurt me..._physically_, but yeah slower would be better." He spoke in a low whisper once that I didn't catch what he said.

We headed off towards the hospital, every now and then Brady would either stop to rest his leg, or stop moving and shut his eyes really tight. It worried me a bit.

"Hey, you okay? We can take another break if you want, we're almost there though."

He took some steps away from me as his hand released mine, I thought this is where he was going to leave again. He limped towards a tree, leaned his back on it while sliding down into a sitting position. I walked towards him until I was right in front of me. I sat down in front of him waiting for him to speak.

"It's just every step I take my vision gets worse, like I can barely see right now. My vision keeps going black and blurry, I know we're almost there but could we wait? At least until I can see again..?

"Yeah of course, whatever helps."

"Thanks Mikayla... without you I wouldn't have been able to find my way to the hospital."

I smiled sadly, hearing those words made me happy knowing that there's some part of the old Brady in there but seeing him in this much pain made me sad, knowing that there's nothing I can do to help. After a couple of minutes he stood up and we walked side by side to the hospital, we were no longer holding hands but I kept my arm around his waist while he kept his over my shoulder. When we finally reached the hospital I talked to the receptionist. There was a lot of people in the hospital but Brady needed help _now_.

I was able to get Brady a doctor instantly, while only after I told the receptionist that he was the _king_. I took Brady to one of the chairs and sat him down. I asked the receptionist if I could use her phone to call Brady's brothers. She handed me the phone and I walked away to talk in private but making sure not to go too far where I couldn't see Brady in case he tried to leave.

"BOZ SHUT IT... NO NOT VASEY! BOZ!"

"Boomer..? BOOMER!?"

"Oh hey Mikayla, waz up?"

"_Waz up_ is that your brother is in the hospital waiting for a doctor so get the king cruiser and drive Boz over here with you."

"Brady's in the hospital? What..what happened?"

"I don't know I just found him in the forest and helped him walk to the hospital."

"Okay we'll be right there Mikayla, thanks for telling me."

I walked back to the waiting area to find Brady talking to a doctor, before I could get close enough to hear the doctor walked away. I took a seat next to Brady and asked him what the doctor said, he explained to me that the doctor told him he was preparing a patient for surgery and asked if he could wait around half an hour or so.

"And you said yes? Why would you do that, can't you see how much blood your losing?"

"Mikayla.. please just stop, I'm not in any pain, and it's not like I'm gonna die while he prepares a patient for surgery who has a very deep stab wound..."

I apologized as I saw Boomer and Boz walk in, I told Brady I had to deal with something before I left to go talk to Boomer. The minute I got there he started yelling, demanding me to bring him to Brady but I told him that I didn't tell Brady he was here and that he probably shouldn't cause him any stress before he talks to the doctor in case he tries to leave again.

"So your saying if he left, it would be my fault? I can't talk to him because if he sees me he'll leave right?"

"It's happened before Boomer.."

"How come Boz gets to talk to him?"

What?.. Wait where's Boz?" I looked back to Brady to see Boz talking to him. I forgot he didn't even know he had another brother. _Just great_.

Brady's Point Of View (POV)

I saw Mikayla walk towards 2 people I could tell she was talking to my brother as soon as I heard yelling, but before I could get up to talk to them someone really familiar walked up to me.

"Hey, I'm..."

"The guy who sleeps on my ceiling, I know."

"What? No..well yes, but I'm Boz, your long-lost brother, 16 years ago I was lost in a storm, and the storm that happened a couple of days ago was Kinkow's way of bringing me back.."

"Good for you? Is there something I can do for you?"

"Well I've hung out a lot with Boomer but I'd really like to get to know my other bro, so I was wondering if you'd want to go to a dance?"

"Are you asking me to go to a dance with you? Cause no offence but..."

"No, what I meant is that me and Boom planned this dance as a way for me to meet the people of Kinkow, but I'm pretty sure you do need to bring a date."

I was gonna tell him that I couldn't go just because I wasn't in the mood to dance but I saw Atiya and Kaya walk into the hospital and an idea popped into my head. this not only could be a way for Boz to meet new people, it could be a way for them to meet new people. I looked back to Boz to see him waiting with an excited face.

"I'll go.."

"YES!" he jumped up while fist pumping. "I get to spend time with my other bro!"

"But...can I bring two dates?"

"How are you going to go on two dates? Whatever, sure you can bring two dates."

"Cool' I'll see you and Boomer there than I guess?"

He nodded than walked off while I went to go tell Atiya and Kaya the good news, when I walked over to them Atiya immediately rushed towards me and wrapped me in a hug. I hugged her back while wondering how they got here considering the condition Atiya was in.

"Hey. I thought you were sick, what are you doing over here?"

"My daughter here being as stubborn as she is needed to see how you were doing. But we're glad your okay Brady."

"Atiya, how's your fever? Going down?"

"Yeah it's getting better, the things you brought really helped. Thanks Brady.. for everything you did, if you ever need anything feel free to ask us."

"Actually I do need one thing from you two. I need you guys to go to a dance with me, it's a place where you guys can meet new people, I know your shy and all but I'll be there with you. I Promise."

They looked at each other before agreeing to go, but only for a while. The doctor came back and told me he had bandages to wrap my wounds in after he cleaned them up. He led me to a hospital bed with a curtain, I told him he didn't need to pull the curtain down. He walked away to get the supplies as Kaya and Atiya waited nearby.

Mikayla's Point Of View (POV)

As Boz finished talking to Brady he came back and explained everything to us even the two dates thing, Boomer was surprised that his brother could score two girls considering he couldn't even score one before. I looked back to where Brady was a few seconds ago to find him walking towards a girl and older woman. The girl immediately hugged him, I scoffed thinking 'fat chance' if he wouldn't hug me why would he hug a stranger?

But when he hugged her I was not only hit with confusion put a pang of jealously, from what I saw this girl was beautiful. But I've never seen her on Kinkow before. The necklace around her neck got my attention though, it had me thinking that maybe she was a mermaid or something. I wanted to ask Boz if he knew who Brady was taking but the doctor that was talking to Brady returned and went to talk with Brady again. I took a few step closer to hear their conversation.

The doctor was explaining to Brady that he needed to get some supplies to clean up his wounds, when he came back he told Brady that he would clean the wounds before they got infected than he would wrap them up until they stopped bleeding, and lastly he would stitch them up for him.

When Brady said he didn't really feel comfortable with a stranger cleaning his wounds up the doctor told him that he understood, and asked him who he wanted to clean up his wounds. I stepped forward to offer but that girl stepped in before I could. Brady agreed to her doing it which made me think maybe he knew her, if he was comfortable with her doing it, that would mean she wasn't just a stranger.

Brady's Point Of View (POV)

When Atiya offered to clean my wounds I wasn't really sure, I just wanted one of the doctors to get her checked. But it was better than a stranger doing it. I took my shirt off and watched as Atiya closed her eyes and put her head down.

"Brady..." She sighed. "Your completely covered in blood."

She was right I looked down and couldn't even see my skin, I guess the bleeding didn't stop, she told me she would ask someone to get me a new shirt considering mine was soaked in blood, I was going to tell her that I brought some clothes to her house but she would insist on walking all the way over there to get it, I could tell she was still in pain and the castle was a lot closer than their cottage. I told her to ask Boomer my brother, she told she'd be back then went to go talk to my brother.

Mikayla's Point Of View (POV)

I notice Brady's upper body was covered in blood when he took his shirt off, he didn't even seem to believe it until he saw it for himself. That girl who offered to clean him up started slowly walking towards us, she seemed nervous as she stopped a good 5 feet in front of Boomer.

"You must be Boomer." She said very quietly, you could barely hear her.

Boomer seemed star struck for a moment before fixing himself, he did a quick breath check for some reason than took a step closer to the girl.

"Yeah but you can call me the man you've been waiting for all your life." He tried to act cool but I just scoffed

"Yeah right, I'm Mikayla, that's Boomer, and That Boz. Is there something we can help you with?"

"Well you see, Brady was wondering if you could bring him an extra shirt. His is soaked. So could you please?"

Boz told Boomer that he would help him and Boomer agreed but before they left Boz and Boomer at the same time asked the girl still standing 5 feet in front of us if she wanted to go to the dance with them. Boz told her that it was in two days.

"I umm.. I'm already going with someone, sorry."

"But were the kings so you can ditch that peasant for us right?"

"Sorry, but I don't want to." She slowly lifted her head to look at us.

"Well can you tell us who you're going with at least?" Boz questioned.

"Sure, I'm going with Brady, your brother." So this was one of the girls Brady is going with, she seemed really nice, which is why I didn't want her to get hurt because if Brady had two dates one would be heartbroken. I needed to speak up for her sake.

"I think you should know he has two dates to the dance, sorry but you deserve to know, to avoid heartbreak and all."

"I know. The other date he has is my mom, he wants us to meet new people, and Brady isn't the one break someone's heart considering the fact that it happened to him recently."

She walked back to Brady while Boomer and Boz stood there with dumbfounded faces.

"Wow Boom, that girl is so hot, I can't believe Brady's going with her. I thought you said he was bad at getting girls, you said he couldn't even get a date with Mikayla."

"Yeah.. He _used_ to be bad at getting girls. Well...that was really... **_Unexpected_**."


	11. Tear

Previously on Heart Without A Beat

"Wow Boom, that girl is so hot, I can't believe Brady's going with her. I thought you said he was bad at getting girls, you said he couldn't even get a date with Mikayla."

"Yeah.. He _used_ to be bad at getting girls. Well...that was really... _**Unexpected**_."

Chapter 11

Tear

**_Brady's POV (Point Of View)_**

As soon as I was cleaned off, I was stitched up and waiting for Boomer to bring me a new shirt, it might be kind of hard because I made sure to throw away all the ones that were visible to me, and all the new ones are at Kaya's cottage. I sent Atiya and Kaya home because she was having trouble staying awake, but now I kinda regret it, because I've sat here for 15 minutes doing nothing except tapping my foot.

I realized my foot was making a familiar beat, so I started humming along to one of my favourite songs: Little Talks by Of Monsters and Men. **(A/N I ****_love_**** that song, haven't heard it? You should listen to it.) **I started singing very quietly as I saw a pair of all too familiar sandals in front of me.

I raised my head slowly and saw an all too familiar face in front of me.

I didn't really know what to say but thought I should start by thanking her, if she didn't help me get here, I would be lost in the middle of the jungle somewhere, or maybe worse.

"Hey Mikayla. I wanted to thank you for helping bring me to the hospital." I tried so hard to smile to show her I was being sincere, but I just couldn't... I wonder how stupid I seem? A kid who can't smile...

"Brady you already thanked me. Don't you remember?" She sat in the seat next to me and held my hand. I didn't know why she was doing it but even with every fibre of my being, I couldn't convince myself to pull my hand away.

"Oh.. I guess it slipped my mind." I met her eyes for a few seconds and saw worry, fear, concern, relief, and something else I didn't recognize.

"You must've hit your head pretty hard, huh? I saw her smile one of her signature smiles, but it wasn't enough to bring mine back.

"BRADY... BRADY... Brady..." I turned around and saw Boomer looking around shaking his head like a wild animal in the process until his eyes finally landed on me. He calmed down and started walking towards me with my 'new' brother.

I realized it's been awhile since I actually had a real conversation with him so I wasn't sure if he would be mad at me or something, not like I care though...

"Uh.. Hey Boomer."

"Hey bro, so I found 3 shirts because I didn't know which one you would want, but I was really considering giving you one of mine because I couldn't find any of your shirts, I thought we were robbed at first but Mason was telling me to stop screaming because if we actually were robbed, they most likely would've stole more than some shirts."

I took a quick glance through the selections I was given, the first 2 had stains on them, possibly paint, mustard, or something else yellow. The last one made me freeze for a second, I didn't even think I brought that shirt to Kinkow, it meant a lot to me.

The shirt itself was white, with 3 words big and bold on the front: **STRENGTH. HONOR. PRIDE. **I got it one day in the mail from Matt. Matt was my first friend, well after Boomer of course, but Matt was more like an older brother than friend. I met him one day while I was _running_ home from school, literally running.

_I went to school without Boomer because he had the 'flu' but it could also be called a way to get out of going to school because of our big test. So I was left alone running from our bullies. I looked back to see 4 enormous guys from the football team chasing me._

_I couldn't help but laugh. The reason they were chasing me is because I took a picture of one of them which I didn't know was on the football team, let alone captain of it, kissing a mirror on his locker. I started laughing after I took the picture and tried to send it to everyone but I only had 3 contacts on my phone: Boomer, Aunt Nancy, and Uncle Bill._

_He heard me and turned around to see the camera, but I couldn't help taking a picture of his current face, he looked like a very angry and scared bunny, well the bunny part is because for some reason he has really long ears._

_I put the phone in my pocket and ran, faster than I probably had since.. that's another story, you can say I was running like crazy and laughing until I looked back and saw 3 more guys start chasing me, than I knew that I __really__ shouldn't have taken that picture._

_I was halfway home when I looked back to see how close they were, but I tripped on one of those bigger sidewalk blocks.. What are those things even called? I looked back and saw that they stopped running, now they were just walking and laughing._

_I thought about getting up, but I actually took the only few seconds I had before they got here to think, I could keep running and get out unharmed, go to school tomorrow, most likely alone because you don't heal from the 'flu' in a day, and get beat up there in front of everyone, or just let them beat me up and delete the picture now without anyone to laugh at me. I stood up and dusted myself off but not before hiding my phone, maybe someone would stop them before they can delete it, so I could at least show Boomer before they delete it tomorrow. I turned around to face them, they were 2 feet away but stopped, they looked at each other most likely shocked that I wasn't running away._

_"I'm done running. I'm done hiding. Just beat me up already. I can take it."_

_They laughed than started walking towards me. One of them came charging with his fist raised, so I braced myself for..something that never came?_

_I opened my eyes after I heard someone scream in pain, and you might be surprised but it wasn't me. It was the guy that charged at me, he was on the ground with blood coming out of his nose. I wanted to laugh but I had no idea what was happening. Maybe someone was saving me, or maybe someone else wanted to beat me up._

_I looked to my left after I heard another scream, the guy I took a picture of was on the ground too with a bloody and swollen lip I looked behind me and saw the last guy standing run away. I didn't know what to do, do I run away? Do I thank whoever helped me?_

_I choose the second one. so I started turning around in circles looking for whoever knocked these guys out._

_"You're probably gonna get a headache kid."_

_I started getting dizzy but I was still able to see the guy in front of me._

_"Thanks, like a lot for helping me, those guys are always picking on me."_

_"Why's that?" The stranger asked._

_"I'm a loser, which makes an easy target."_

_"You're not a loser, especially considering they were the ones that ran away. And you were willing to face it, instead of run away like a wimp."_

_"You saw that?"_

_"Yup. I thought you were gonna get away but I saw you standing up for yourself, that takes guts kid, and where I come from, only the bravest can do things like that."_

_"Thanks, so where do you come from exactly?"_

_"Look at my shirt. What does it say? _

_I studied his shirt for a few seconds and the shirt itself was camouflaged and there were some words: __**Honor, Courage, Commitment**__. It seemed like a war quote so I asked him._

_"Are you in the war?"_

_"Yup, have been for 2 years now. When do you have to get home?"_

_I picked my phone up and looked at the time._

_"Like an hour or so, why?"_

_"Come on." He started walking towards a small brown house, I was hesitant at first but followed him eventually. We stepped into the house and I heard him talking to a woman, I thought it might be his wife or girlfriends until a Farley old woman stepped out of the kitchen, she smiled warmly and greeted me with a wave._

_"I saw what happened outside, you're a brave young man." She gave me one of the most genuine smiles I've ever seen. I smiled back and thanked her, she told me to make myself comfortable. I sat on a couch that was in front of their plasma t:v. The man I met earlier took a seat next to me and put his feet on the small coffee table._

_"Matt Braddock." He put his hand out for me to shake._

_I shook his hand while replying. "Brady Parker."_

_"Nice to meet you Brady." He took the remote from the coffee table and turned the t:v on, he was flipping through channels when he asked me what I knew about war. I told him the basic things I learned in school. He ended up telling me a lot about war._

_It was actually really awesome. So after that every day I came over after school, some days we would train, or workout and one day he took me to place with a really long name, I summed up that it was an army course, so 3 times a week we'd go there and I'd get stronger, braver, and build up a lot more courage and pride._

_He told me about himself, sometimes what it was like to be in war, how his mom was suffering from a brain tumor, which was really hard for him when he was deployed, always worrying about her, so I offered to take care of her, I was practically living in her house after Matt deployed because they became a second family to me. She was like a mom to me, and he was my brother. I even tried to convince Boomer to do training and stuff with me, but he just laughed in my face._

_I could tell Matt's mom was getting worse, I knew nothing about sickness, but I did study a lot about brain tumors, and from what I read she was close. Close to leaving. I sent Matt a letter a week before he is coming back telling him that when he comes back I'm gonna enlist. He wrote me back telling me he knew I would eventually and that I should no matter what, he said he would help me with getting started._

_With that letter he sent me a shirt, like his except mine was white with different words, he told me I deserve to wear it, because I have strength, honor, and pride. I told myself I would wear it when I enlist, I had everything I needed. My family was worried but they happy for me._

_ Matt's mom and I went to the airport because today was the day he was coming back. But it turned into the day he was __supposed __to come back. Because we never saw him again, they couldn't even tell us what happened because they didn't know, all they knew is there was no body, so he either became a POW, was burned badly, or that he was killed somewhere off the map._

_Matt's mom died a month after Matt's funeral, they found his body 3 weeks after he didn't come back._

_I lost my brother, and I lost another mom. I never wore the shirt, I lost all the courage, strength, honor, and pride I had. but then again, did I ever even have it?_

I looked at the shirt in my brother's hand, I took it and stared at it, I went to the receptionist and asked for a bag, she gave me a plastic bag. I went folded the shirt than put it in the bag. I took one of the dirty ones, and put it on. And for the first time in what felt like forever,

I cried.

A single **_Tear._**

* * *

**I updated. It might not be as good, but I made it a pretty long chapter, and I tried to show you a bit more of Brady's past, and I can guarantee you now that this story is going to have ALOT of chapters. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!**


	12. To The Edge

**So here is chapter 12, if you haven't already when you finish reading this check out my new story "The Silent Victim"**

* * *

Previously On Heart Without A Beat

I looked at the shirt in my brother's hand, I took it and stared at it, I went to the receptionist and asked for a bag, she gave me a plastic bag. I went folded the shirt than put it in the bag. I took one of the dirty ones, and put it on. And for the first time in what felt like forever.

I cried.

A single **_Tear._**

Chapter 12

On The Edge

**_Mikayla's Point Of View (POV)_**

I don't know if I was imagining it, but I'm pretty sure I saw a tear slide down his cheek. He took a long time staring at the shirt that was now in the bag. It must've brought some old memories back that weren't too good.

When we got back to the castle Brady headed towards the door, but stopped and looked back.

"Uh.. Thanks guys, I need to get going though, I'll see you guys at the dance." With that he was out the door. We all were headed to our rooms when Boomer spoke up.

"I need to do something guys." Boz stared at him in confusion, but I thought I understood.

"I know you want to get Brady back Boomer but I don't think he wants to go back to the old Brady."

"No Mikayla, I _use_ to want the old Brady back but I know now. I know that he's not coming back. We can't change him."

"Than what did you mean when you said you need to do something?" I was confused myself now.

"It's harder now guys. I worry about him all the time, I wonder where he is, how he is, and what he's doing. He doesn't even talk to me anymore, he doesn't act like my brother."

"I know Boom, but what can we do?" Boz asked from behind me.

"I already know, but you'll find out after the dance tomorrow." He was gone up the stairs after that. Boz followed him, and I went up to my room.

**_Brady's Point Of View (POV)_**

On my way to Atiya's house I took out my phone and ordered two dresses. One was a Graceful Sparkling Sky Blue Strapless Formal Dress, that was for Atiya. The other one was a black and white low-cut bandage party dress, that was for Kaya.

4 Days Later

"Come on Atiya just put the dress on!" I stood outside her door waiting for her to try on the dress I bought for her, Kaya tried hers on and it was really nice. But Atiya was shy, and tried backing out a couple of times. Over the past couple of days, I hung out with Atiya a lot more. I got to know her better, she was a really nice and fun person.

"I will Brady, but only if you're wearing your clothes too!" Atiya yelled from behind the door. I was still in my everyday clothes, I forgot to put my outfit on, I ordered a Black Dress Shirt with a White Tie.

I went back to my current room and changed into the dress shirt, I put my black jeans on, then my black shoes. I put my tie around my neck and went to ask Kaya to tie it for me, after she did I went back and got the two corsages, one white for Kaya, and one blue for Atiya.

I put the white corsage on Kaya and went back to Atiya's door.

"Okay. I put my clothes on, and I have a blue corsage waiting for you, so get out here!" I heard the door click and I watched as the door opened all the way to reveal one of the most beautiful girls I've ever seen.

Her black hair was curled and rested on her left shoulder, she was wearing her locket around her neck, and the big blue dress made her even more beautiful, she was just glowing.

"Wow." I was speechless, she blushed and put her head down.

"Maybe we shouldn't go, it might rain and this beautiful dress will be ruined."

"Maybe, but then no one will know how gorgeous you looked in it, and that would be a bigger shame than ruining a dress." If it was possible she blushed even more, she may have looked like a tomato now but she sure was beautiful.

"Come here." She stepped forward and put her hand out, I put her corsage on and looked up at her, she was smiling.

"What? You were all nervous before but now you're smiling?" She looked up at me with her beautiful eyes.

"Blues my favourite colour." She looked back down at the flower and smiled.

"That's why I picked it." I held my hand out for her to take, she took it slowly and we intertwined our fingers. We walked back to Kaya and when she saw Atiya she cried, happy tears.

"Look at you Atiya! Your all grown up! You're so beautiful, I know your father and brother would be proud." She wiped the tears out of her eyes and hurried us out the door.

"Come on now! We mustn't be late." She took Atiya's free hand as we walked through the jungle. We arrived at the castle 10 minutes later, we probably would've been the faster but we didn't want to get their dresses dirty.

"Brady, stop." We were about to walk through the doors but Atiya tugged at my hand.

"What, Why? We're almost there."

"I can't go in there. I'm sorry." She turned to leave but I grabbed her hand and turned her around.

"Why? Did you get your dress dirty? I'm sure it won't matter, once people see you they won't even care about the dress anymore."

"I don't know anyone there." She took her hand away from mine and looked at me.

"That's why we're here though, so you can meet new people."

"I'm scared Brady." She looked into my eyes and I saw it, the fear, it was evident.

"I'll be with you the whole time, I won't let anyone hurt you okay? Remember our promise?"

"Yeah." She took my hand again and the fear was gone from her eyes. She smiled and nodded. I turned to tell Kaya were ready, but she wasn't there I looked around and saw her dancing with some woman from the village. I was proud of her, I even felt a smile tug at the corners of my lips.

"See, your mom's having a lot of fun, let's go join her." I lead her inside and everyone stopped dancing, they all stared at her. Her face turned into a red tomato again, but it didn't stop people from staring at her.

"Brady. There staring at me. Please make them stop." I thought she would be happy, but I guess it was kind of weird to have everyone staring at you.

"As you were!" I shouted and they all went back to what they were doing.

"Thanks." I nodded and led her in further, over to the drinks table. I got a glass of fruit punch and handed it to her, she drank it slowly.

"See, didn't I tell..."

"Brady?" I hear from behind me. I turned around and saw Mikayla. She was wearing a plain pink dress with a white belt on it, I thought she would dress up a bit more but nonetheless she was beautiful.

"Yeah?" I answered politely.

"Um...Would you like to..you know..dance?" It was her turn to become a red tomato, she must be really shy. I looked back to Atiya and she nodded, she sat down next to the drinks table and finished her drink.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yeah. Maybe I'll dance with someone like my mom did."

"Alright than, only if your 100% sure though."

"I am, go dance with her." She smiled softly at me and I nodded, I went back to Mikayla while the next song started to play, it was a slower song so I took her hand in mine and put my other hand on her waist, she put her free hand on my shoulder and we swayed to the beat.

"So who did you bring?" I asked her.

"Well, Boz asked me to go with him. So I said yes." That was kind of a surprise considering that she wasn't willing to go out with me, but she's gonna go out with my new brother, who she barely knows.

We swayed for a few more minutes until the song ended, she thanked me for the dance, and I said goodbye than went off to find Atiya. I found her sitting where I left her. I sighed.

"I thought you said you would dance with someone. What happened to that?" I asked taking a seat next to her.

"Someone asked me to dance, and I said yes to be polite, so when we started dancing I got nervous. I apologized to the guy and left." She frowned and looked disappointed, at herself?

"Well then we can't go until you dance so get up." I said standing up. She stood up and took my hand, I led her onto the dance floor and put my hands on her waist and pulled her closer. She put her hands around my neck and we swayed to the music.

We danced like that for two songs, then I heard her yawn.

"I guess we should get going, let's go find your mom." We found her dancing with some "new" friends and told her it was time to go. before we left Boomer stopped me and asked if I could stay awhile, he had something important to say. I asked Atiya and Kaya if it was alright and they said it was fine. But I wouldn't let them go alone so I sent two guards with them.

"Well thanks for coming to our dance!" I heard Boz say from the stage, people started piling out after that.

"So, what is it Boomer?" I asked after it was only Boz, Mikayla, Boomer, and I.

"Brady do you even like being king? Do you even want to be king anymore?"

"Uh.. I guess so?"

"So you don't." Boomer said.

"I didn't say.." I began to say but was interrupted.

"Listen Brady. Boz and I are the kings." Boomer said seriously.

"I know that Boomer." I said.

"The only kings."

"Yeah, yeah I get it can I go...wait what?" I asked completely confused.

"You're not the same Brady, you've changed and were not getting the old Brady back, and I've learned to accept that, but I can't deal with all the worrying, and silent treatment. Me and Boz have decided that you will no longer be king, were going to send you home.

"We decided that?" I heard Boz say surprised.

"Boomer why would you do that?" Mikayla said.

"The balloon is ready, you can pack your things and leave tonight, or tomorrow."

"You can't. You can't do that Boomer! I'm not going home, even if I'm not king anymore, I don't have to live in the castle, that's why I left."

"Brady, stop fighting it, can't you see? Can't you see your _not wanted_ here? You said you wanted to stop being a _wimp_ once, but you still are, and you _always_ will be. You can't change that by wearing black, there's no difference. So just go, this island will be better when you're gone. Me and Boz will do a great job, so don't worry."

"How can you say that to me? Were twins, brothers, best friends. We grew up together Boomer."

"We may be brothers by blood, but nothing more Brady. Please, just go, and don't come back."

I nodded and walked out the doors to see the guards I sent with Atiya and Kaya return.

"Did they get there safe?" The nodded.

"Do you remember the way?" They nodded again.

"Can you please go back and tell them I'm not going to be coming back, ever?" They looked at each other than back at me, they nodded.

"Thanks."

"I walked through the jungle, and reached Mount Spew. I started climbing. I got up to the top and looked down below, grass, mud, sticks, and leaves. Soon there would be something else. An _unwanted_ boys dead body.

They did this, they drove me **_To The Edge._**

* * *

**:O How could they do that?! Hope you liked it, feel free to review, and thanks for reading!**


	13. Gone

**I don't own Pair Of Kings...**

* * *

Previously On Heart Without A Beat

"I walked through the jungle, and reached Mount Spew. I started climbing. I got up to the top and looked down below, grass, mud, sticks, and leaves. Soon there would be something else. An unwanted boys body.

They did this, they drove me **_To The Edge._**

Chapter 13

Gone

**_Mikayla's Point Of View (POV) _**

I watched as Brady walked out the door speechless, I found my voice after a few seconds of silence.

"BOOMER! WHAT DID YOU DO?"I asked, completely in shock.

"I didn't mean it.. I...I didn't think he would leave.." He said dumbfounded.

"Well what did you think would happen!?" I asked getting angrier by the minute.

"I thought he would apologize. Apologize and tell us he's going to change, back to the old Brady."

"Boomer we didn't even decide on being the only kings, why'd you say that?" Boz asked slightly confused.

"I know guys! I messed up! But it's not too late, he might still come back and apologize." Boomer said not so confidently.

"Yeah Boomer, _might_ being the key word!" I knew yelling wouldn't help the situation but I was so angry at this point, Boomer is supposed to be his brother for crying out loud! How could he say those things to him?

"Okay, all we have to do is go find the guards Brady sent to take those girls home, and ask them to take us there. When we get there we can tell Brady the truth alright?" I suggested.

"I guess. Are your sure it will..." Boomer started to say.

"Brady! Brady!" I heard from behind us, I turned around and saw that girl Brady was with come through the doors. She stopped when she saw us, and then looked around, until her eyes landed on me.

"Where is he?" She asked.

"We don't.." I started to explain but Boomer took a step towards her and put his head down.

"He left, I thought he might be with you guys, but now that your here, it tells me that he already left. I'm sorry." Boomer said sadly.

"Where? Where did he go I mean." She spoke taking a step towards us.

"He took a balloon back to Chicago, to live with our aunt and uncle, I didn't think he would actually leave."

"A balloon?" She said with confusion written on her face. Boomer nodded slowly.

"He didn't leave." She said surprising all of us. Boomers head shot up after hearing those words.

"How do you know? He's obviously not with you because you came here looking for him, so where is he?"

"I was taking a shower when I got home, when I finished my mom told me the guards that walked us home came back and said Brady wanted us to know he's not coming back, ever. But on my way here, I saw a balloon, and not in the air."

"Well where was it then?" Boz asked.

"It's right outside." She said pointing to the doors. She started walking out, and we followed her to the balloon that was indeed still there. Boomer stepped inside the balloon and started moving things around.

"Food, water, and a first aid kit. I put all these things in, none of his things are here." Boomer said getting confused himself.

"He's not at my house, there's only one way from there to the castle, so I would've saw him." She said slightly scared. I was starting to get scared myself, but I wouldn't let it show.

"Maybe we should spilt up. Boz you can go with Boomer, and I'll go with..."

"Atiya." She said.

"I'll go with Atiya. If you guys find him whistle or something, okay?" They both nodded and took off to the dark side, I walked towards the dark side with Atiya beside me. We got pretty deep into the dark side when the silence was starting to bother me.

"How do you know Brady?" I asked randomly.

"Oh. Um.. I met him in the dark side. I needed his help, so he helped me." She said while biting her lip.

"So he lives with you?" I felt strange asking all these personal questions, but I needed to know if she was a danger to Brady, I'm kind of getting the idea she is if she met him on the dark side.

"Yeah, but my mom told me he lived there before he.. helped me." She seem uneasy, so I decided to stop with the personal questions, she didn't seem like a bad person, especially if she's helping us find Brady, she must really care about him. Even if she was a tarantula person, or mermaid, she was helping us find Brady now and we need more eyes.

"What kind of things do you like?" I asked chopping down a branch that was in my way.

"I really like the colour blue, I like to dance and sing, and I love flowers." She said while looking around.

"You _love_ flowers?" I asked slightly confused. I don't know any dark side creatures that had any powers that had to do with flowers.

"Yeah. Why? You don't?" She asked looking me.

"Well I like them, not love them. If you don't mind me asking why do you love them?"

"I think of it this way, my entire life revolved around flowers, they got me through a lot of things, I think each flower tells a story. I always thought flowers made people happy, because when I was younger I would give my mom and dad a flower every day. It always put a smile on their faces so I kept doing it, because I love seeing people smile, that and they didn't last long, even in water." I laughed a little at the end of her story, I guess it kinda made sense, it probably would've made more if I knew what she went through.

"What did you mean when you said..." I started to ask but was interrupted by the ground shaking. Atiya was looking around frantically.

"What... What is that!" She asked holding onto the closest tree. I looked around myself searching for the reason, I've been on this island for a long time, so I knew everything about this island, I knew the volcano would shake if the island was unhappy but this was different, this was more urgent, more faster.

"It's the...volcano! It means the island...is...unhappy!" I screamed over the roaring noise, while grabbing hold of the closest tree near me.

"Why! What happened?" She screamed with fear clear in her voice. I thought about it for a second, what did happen that would cause this? Boomer screaming at Brady? Boomer kicking Brady off the throne? Brady running away? That's it!

"It's because... Brady... left! The island... it didn't want him too!" I yelled.

"But.. he didn't leave!" She screamed. That's when it hit me. He didn't leave, Boomer didn't actually kick him off the throne, it was a way to get the old Brady back, it wasn't a real fight, so what was happening?

"Maybe something... happened... to him?" Atiya said interrupting my thoughts. I saw her looking around again, but she stopped and looked somewhere diagonal from us, when she stopped she let go of the tree and covered her mouth with her hands.

"Oh. My. God. BRADY!" She screamed, at the top of her lungs. I followed her eyes, and saw the volcano, I was confused... but then I saw him. I was about to run towards him but Boomer and Boz ran out from the bushes, screaming like mad men.

"Where's Brady! Why is the island shaking! What's happening! Were all gonna die!" They screamed in sync. But I couldn't stop staring at Brady, he was alone all the way at the top of Mount Spew, what was he trying to do? I heard Boomer and Boz stop screaming then I saw them look at the volcano from my peripheral vision.

"Brady?" I heard from the quietest voice probably possible, it was Boomer. After that Atiya started running, faster than I've ever seen anyone run, we all started running with her a few seconds later.

We were so far from the volcano I was scared, more scared than I've ever been in my life. As we started getting closer I saw his head turn, as if he was talking to someone, then he looked back. Even from this distance he was able to look me right in the eyes, than at the people beside me, I don't think anyone else noticed because they didn't stop running like me. They eventually stopped running a few seconds later when they noticed I wasn't running anymore. They all stopped and started at me waiting for an explanation. I pointed at the volcano.

We all stood and stared, as he opened his arms out wide as if to make a T, we all watched as he took one look into the sky, nodded and fell forward. We didn't have any time to be shocked, we all started running again. It took maybe 8-10 minutes to get there, even with our determination. But we all stopped, we were scared, scared to see what his body looked like.

Boz eventually stepped forward realizing it might not be too late to help him. He gasped when he got there but shook it off, he told us to come help. When I got there it killed me. Killed me to see him like this.

He was lying on his back, one of his legs and both of his arms looked broken, they were both bent backwards, he must've hit his head on the way down because it was bleeding, _really_ fast. Boz slowly turned him over, and it was worse, his whole face was covered with cuts and bruises, his lip was cut and swollen, his nose was bleeding, and he had a big bash on his forehead, not just on the back.

The moment of truth was when Boz put two fingers slowly to Brady's neck. He held it there for what seemed like forever but was only 5 seconds in reality. He put his hand down and looked at Brady one more time before turning to us, and taking a deep breath.

"He's **_Gone._**

* * *

**Or is he Boz? Or is he...You'll have to read to find out I guess, and for those people who want to think it's obvious, you never know. ;P **

** The next chapter will be like this one, except in Brady's POV, what was going through his head while he was standing on the edge. **

**P.S If you haven't already, check out my new story "The Silent Victim." (I'd really appreciate it)**

**Thanks for reading, and don't forget to review! **


	14. Gone (Brady's POV)

**This is going to be like the previous chapter except in Brady's POV, what was going through his head, and uncover a bit more of his past, hmm... The next chapter will just continue on, as my other ones. If I didn't write this chapter then the next chapters would be really confusing. Hope you're not mad :(**

* * *

Previously On Heart Without A Beat

"I walked through the jungle, and reached Mount Spew. I started climbing. I got up to the top and looked down below, grass, mud, sticks, and leaves. Soon there would be something else. An unwanted boys body.

They did this, they drove me **_To The Edge._**

Chapter 14

Gone

(Brady's POV)

I stood on the edge thinking maybe this wasn't the smartest thing for me to be doing. Killing myself? That might be taking it too far, but what do I have left? No one cares about me anymore, they all stood there listening as Boomer kicked me out, I don't have a reason to go on, but there was this voice in the back of my head telling me to turn around and get down.

I felt a small breeze blow through my hair, I sat down to think about what I should do when it came back. When _he_ came back.

_"Go on Brady, you heard Boomer, you're not wanted. Do them all a favour and jump." _The voice in my head spoke.

"Bu..But maybe I don't have too. I can go back and talk to him right?" I asked looking up.

"_No Brady! Stop being the fool, the coward you were and jump! Or maybe...you still are that coward you always were. Are you Brady?" _I shook my head and stood up again.

"I'm not a coward. Only a coward would end their life, every life has obstacles. You fall down, and you have two choices; get up and keep going, or stay down and give up. I fell down, many times, but never once have I stayed down. I've been rejected, I've been beat up, and I've been bullied, but it didn't stop me, it never stopped me, so what's different now?" I asked with my confidence building.

_"I'll be gone. That's the difference Brady, if you jump there won't be any more nightmares, you won't ever hear me again, you'll be at peace. Isn't that what you want Brady?" _I nodded while my confidence slowly slipped away from me.

_"Isn't it what you've begged me to do? Haven't you been begging me to leave you alone? This is your chance Brady. Your one and only chance, use it wisely, because trust me, it will be the only one you get."_

He was right. Ever since I was a kid, he was there, in my dreams...no, nightmares, following me around telling me I was a coward, a loser, that I would never be anyone. When I learned I was a king it made me happy, but not because I would be king of an island, but because I thought he would leave me alone, that he would just disappear when I left Chicago. I was wrong.

When I became king, he wouldn't stop, everything I did was never good enough, or it wasn't right. When the kings of legend thing started, he got madder, angrier, and for some reason vengeful. But he disappeared when I changed, when I cared a lot less about being king, again I thought he was gone, until now.

_"Brady. This offer only stands for a while, or maybe you don't want me to go away. Is that it? Do you want to keep the nightmares, do you want me to follow you around for the rest of your life?"_

"NO!" I yelled shaking my head so fast I was getting dizzy.

_"It's okay Brady, you'll go to heaven, where no one will ever bother you again."_

"O..Okay." I said while standing up and looking down.

"Wait." I said realizing something.

_"What is it now Brady?" _

"You said I'm going to go to heaven right?" I asked.

_"Yes."_

"You just want me dead. I'm not as stupid as I seem." I said while my fists clenched.

_"No, Brady. I want to help you, I want you to be happy."_

"You always...always told me that when I died, I would go to hell. For...for what I did." I said while trying to get the memory out of my head.

_"Yes Brady, because what you did was bad, but now you're doing something good. You're going to make people happy, because when you're gone, you can't hurt anyone." _

"Killing myself is not good." I said while gritting my teeth. **(A/N: I don't encourage suicide, I'm very much against it, if you're having suicidal thoughts, talk to someone. If you're not comfortable talking to your family or friends you should call the "Kids Help Line.")**

_"Neither was killing Matt." _I froze. That was something he made me believe, with the nightmares. He convinced me that I was the one who pulled the trigger, the one who shot him.

"I...I didn't...Kill him." I said slightly shaking.

_"You don't sound too sure Brady, those nightmares you had weren't nightmares, they were memories."_

"But you created those nightmares, you put them in my head."

"_Then why haven't you wore the shirt? The shirt Matt gave you?" _I heard the voice more louder, as if he was right next to me, I looked around.

"I don't deserve to." I said.

_"Or maybe you feel too guilty." _I looked around again for his face. Nothing.

"Don't you feel guilty?" I asked looking down.

_"For what? Being your conscience?"_

"A conscience is something that tells you right from wrong, not give you nightmares, put you down, and tell you to kill yourself."

"You want to know something too?" I asked turning around. But there was no response.

"I've seen your face before, a few times, in my nightmares. But your voice. I've heard your voice before, before you started following me around. So tell me, who are you?" I asked while a figure appeared, it was him.

_"I don't know why you think that Brady, I've been following you around since you learned how to walk."_

"So before that then, I must've known you, or my parents." I said taking a step closer to him.

_"Before that you were in diapers, how could you remember that?"_

"So you admit it, your real, and I know you somehow." I took another step closer.

_"Your just trying to change the subject Brady."_

"I think you are..." I began to say but was interrupted by the volcano shaking.

"What...What's happening?" I asked.

_"It's a sign. The island wants you gone too, so go Brady." _

"Brady!" I heard from below, I looked down and saw Boomer, Boz, Atiya, and Mikayla walking around.

"What are they doing?" I asked trying not to fall while the volcano kept shaking.

_"They know. They know you didn't leave, and there trying to find you, to make sure you do." _It was his turn to take a step closer.

"They want me gone? Still?" I was hoping they would have a change of heart so I wouldn't have to jump. Looks like I was wrong.

_"Your very foolish Brady. They've always wanted you gone, always." _He disappeared after he whispered _"I've always wanted you gone too." _in my ear. I walked back to the edge, and thought about it. If I jump, it means he wins, they win, and I lose. Suicide is a **_really _** stupid thing to do, I can get help, or I can jump.

The thing is, I'm not doing this because of them, any of them. I'm doing it for Matt, I've always said that I wish the person who killed him would die, because he was my brother. I hate thinking that I was the one who did it, but the nightmares, there so real. In my nightmare everything seemed so real that it's hard to doubt I did it. It made sense, the things that happened. I try to tell myself that I wasn't even there, but maybe I was.

I heard my name again, I looked back to see them all running towards me, they were too far away though. I looked at all of them, then I looked at Mikayla, who stopped running and stared back at me. Looking into her eyes made me realize I could pretend all I want, but I'll always love her, I gave her one last look trying to tell her that before I looked at the rest of them.

Atiya, she would grieve, but she has her mom, who would help her move on. Boz, he barely knew me, but were brothers, so he might be sad. Boomer, he probably won't care at all, he didn't want me, nobody did.

I spread my arms out wide, than looked into the sky.

"I'm so sorry Matt." I fell forward, and was surprised that I didn't die right away, I hit so many rocks on my way down. Then I heard a thud before everything went black.

I opened my eyes, rolled onto my back, sat up and looked around, everything was white. I rubbed my eyes thinking maybe this was a dream, maybe it was all a dream.

I looked around again, it was the same except, now there were two doors in the middle of the room. I stood up and walked over to them. Both of them had words in the center. The one on the left said "Fight" and the one on the right said "Give Up". I thought about what they meant until I heard a familiar voice.

"Long time, no see eh?" I turned around and saw the one person I thought I would never see again.

"Matt!" I ran and gave him a hug, but slowly backed away remembering what I did to him.

"Come on man, you don't actually believe that dude, do you?" I knew who he was talking about but stayed silent.

"I really hope you don't believe him, because I'd be really mad if you did. Listen kid, I was shot, but _not_ by you. I hated being dead at first, but there's nothing I can do right? I got my ma here too, that's a benefit, but I miss being out in the real world."

"I didn't...Kill you?" I asked looking up at him.

"Nah man, I don't know who did it, but I know he's dead."

"How?" I asked.

"Right when I fell down I heard a whole bunch of gunshots, then my buddy Dylan came and told me he got him, and that I had to keep fighting, that I couldn't die now. Unfortunately for me I did. I didn't get a second chance, but you do Brady."

"What do you mean?" I asked slightly confused.

"You see those doors, they both say different things, the complete opposite if you ask me. You need to pick one kid." I looked back at the doors and thought about it before turning back to face Matt.

"Do I pick if I want to give up, or if I want to fight?" I asked.

"Yeah, if you walk through the fight door, you keep on going, but if you walk through the give up door, you, well...die." He said looking down.

"What?" I asked see the guilty look on his face.

"I did this to you. Your 16 man, you're supposed to being having the time of your life, but instead your letting some voice in your head ruin your life. Listen man, before you jumped you apologized to me, why?" He asked.

"Because I killed you." I said looking back at the doors.

"You mean because you _thought _you killed me, or a better way to put it is a voice in your head told you that you did." He looked at the doors too.

"So now that you know you didn't you can make a different decision." He said.

"What should I do?" I asked looking back at him.

"That's the one thing I'm not allowed to tell you, but even if I was, I wouldn't, because this if your life not mine. But I can give you some advice to help you choose. First of all I want you to know you're _not_ a coward, you stood up to someone who was ruining your life for years. And the best advice I can give you is to listen to what you said up there to that guy, about being a coward."

"Matt." I said.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Thanks."

"For what kid?"

"Everything." I smiled at him, and he smiled back.

"Wear the shirt." Is the last thing he said before he disappeared. I looked back at the doors and thought about it. Knowing the truth made things different now, and the fact that there was no voice here, I could make my own decision. I studied each door when I heard some loud voices, they all sounded so familiar. I remembered that Mikayla, Boz, Boomer, and Atiya were all running to the volcano, so they would've got here by now. I listened as they spoke among themselves.

There was silence after that, until a male voice started to speak. I reached for the doorknob until I heard those two words. "He's **_Gone._**" I pulled my hand back and shook my head. "This changes everything."

* * *

**Once again I hope you're not mad that I didn't add a new chapter, but honestly it wouldn't have made any sense, because where I'm going with this story involves a lot about Brady's past. I hope you liked the chapter and don't forget to review. :P**


	15. Wrong Choice

It's been a while, because I didn't even realize this chapter was complete, I opened Microsoft word to make a new chapter but I found out that I already finished this one, hope you like it and make sure to review when you finish. :P

* * *

Previously On Heart Without A Beat

There was silence after that, until a male voice started to speak. I reached for the doorknob until I heard those two words. "He's **_Gone._**" I pulled my hand back and shook my head. "This changes everything."

Chapter 15

Wrong Choice

**_Brady's POV (Point Of View)_**

I waited for one of them to speak, but there was only silence. I looked at each door while thoughts ran through my mind, one in particular caught my attention. They think I'm gone.

"If they already think I'm gone what's the point of going back?" I looked around expecting Matt to come back and help me, but I was alone.

"I'm not wanted back there, and it's too much to handle so why would I go back?" I asked to no one in particular hoping someone, anyone would help me decide. I ran my hands through my hair in frustration.

"What if I go back and it was a mistake? What if I give up and that ends up being a mistake?" I asked myself realizing this was a decision I would have to make on my own. I decided the best thing to do would be to make a pro and con list.

"If I give up, I can be with my parents and Matt."

"If I go back, I have to deal with everyone hating me."

"If I give up, I won't have to worry about what people think about me."

"If I go back, I'll just end up going back to Chicago and getting bullied again."

"If I give up... _he_ will too." I looked at the door which had the words "Fight" written on it, then turned to the door with the words "Give Up" written on it.

"There's not a single reason for me to stay. So..so I won't." I reached for the door knob, turned it and was about to push it open until I heard some soft whimpers.

"B..Brady, co..come ba..ck." The voice was slightly shaking and fighting to stay strong. I recognized it instantly. It was Atiya.

"Atiya. I'm sorry but he's gone." A female voice spoke softly. I heard soft footsteps then felt something touch my left hand, I looked at it in surprise and felt something tighten around it. She was holding my hand.

"You pro..promised, re..member?" She asked as I racked my brain for the memory.

_"_ _I promise you that whatever happens I will always protect you, no matter what, and I will always, always be there for you."_

I released the doorknob and stepped back.

"She's already lost so much, and now she's going to lose me too. I can't do that to her, especially when I promised I would never leave her." I felt her hand tighten around mine again and knew what I had to do.

I looked down at my hand and squeezed it shut.

"Brady?" A voice called as I turned around, opened the door and stepped in.

**_Mikayla's POV (Point Of View)_**

I shook my head trying to clear my eyes of the tears.

"Atiya. I'm sorry, he's gone." I said after hearing Atiya call for him again.

"No. He's not gone." She said.

"Boz already checked.." I began explaining.

"He squeezed my hand!" She shouted turning back to me while tears fell from her eyes.

"Wha..what?" I asked stepping towards them.

"Watch." She turned back towards Brady. "Please Brady, if you can hear me, squeeze my hand."

Boomer, Boz and I stepped closer and waited. We watched as Brady's hand weekly squeezed around hers.

"See! I told you! Now please help him." She begged. Boz bent down and checked his pulse again before turning towards us.

"It's there, but it's really weak." He said while picking up Brady and gently putting him over his shoulder. We all started walking back to the castle at a fast but steady pace.

**_Brady's POV (Point Of View)_**

As soon as I stepped through the door it felt like I was falling off the volcano all over again, it wasn't until I opened my eyes that I realized I was, but it wasn't like the first time. This time I was falling but I was falling in slow-motion, I wasn't hitting anything on my way down but it sure felt like I was being thrown _into_ the volcano because my whole body felt like it was on fire.

Pictures were passing by me. One was a picture of me and Boomer riding our first bikes, another was a picture of our parents on their wedding day, there was another picture of a wedding that I thought belonged to my parents, but instead of my parents in the picture it was me and a woman.

I looked at the picture and saw that the woman had long curly brown hair, I looked closer to get a look at the face but it flew past me. I was able to see a pair of brown eyes, the same pair of brown eyes I fell in love with when I first saw them. If you ever told anyone, I would deny the big smile that managed to find its way on my face, and the butterflies fluttering around my stomach.

The next picture was of a family, it had a mother, a father, and two children; a boy and a girl. I smiled instantly recognizing the mother. Mikayla was holding the little brown haired boy while the father was holding the little black haired girl. I looked over at the father which was me, until it wasn't. The little girls black hair changed to strawberry blonde as did the fathers. The fathers face changed too; it went from mine, to... Boz's? It changed back before it flew past me but it didn't put my mind at ease.

The pictures stopped passing by me as everything went black, I heard people talking but I couldn't open my eyes, I couldn't even move. I listened as they argued about something and then it became quiet. I felt something cold on my neck as the talking started again.

"It's there, but it's really weak." The voice spoke. I felt myself being moved or lifted, either way it really hurt. You couldn't hear anything except for footsteps. I figured I was being carried because every time the person carrying me sped up or took a wrong step I could feel myself falling until I got lifted up again to my recent position.

"Everything's going to be okay bro, were going to get you all better there's nothing to worry about." Boomer's confident voice spoke. For a second I believed him, until it started raining, pouring really hard. I started shivering when the rain landed on me, and I knew they saw me because their directions changed.

"Boz the castle is too far, it might be too late by then." Mikayla said while Boz mumbled something in return and stopped.

"Follow me." Another female voice spoke which I assumed was Atiya, then the footsteps started again. After about a good 5-10 minutes I felt myself being placed on something soft as I struggled to open my eyes but stopped after repeatedly failing. I heard an older voice which I instantly recognized ad Kaya's.

"Rest Brady, I'll go get the Shaman, I know a fast shortcut to his hut." I relaxed my body, my mind, and was at ease for about 10 seconds before something or _someone_ that slipped my mind returned.

_"Well Brady, looks like you made the __**Wrong Choice.**_"

* * *

What's Boz doing in that picture?... Anyways hope you liked the chapter, and I would seriously appreciate it if you checked out my other story which was recently updated: The Silent Victim. Thanks :P


End file.
